Kitsune Ashikabi of the Leaf and Whirlpool
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Takes place during the Naruto storyline. Naruto is raised by Miya, who along with the first five, was taught by his parents; and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, turned him into a kitsune hanyou. Could Naruto be the wench needed to foil the plans of MBI and the Akatsuki. With his flock by his side, he just may be, as the Kitsune Ashikabi! Hanyou!Naruto, Sekirei and human harem, AU
1. Prologue: Leaf and Whirlpool's Student

**Welcoming Notes:** Hard to believe I wrote this in ONE HOUR in a desperate attempt to get a release out on the weekend. Anyway, enjoy and imagine away!

 **Genres:** Action, Adventure, Conedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural

 **Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, and Sexual Content

 **Tags:** Strong/Powerful/Intelligent Hanyou!Naruto, possible minor crossovers, Harem, Ecchi, Citrus, OOC characters

 **Pairings:** Naruto x Harem of humans and Sekirei

 **Series:** Uzumaki's Payback

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossover that might appear.

 **Now Presenting:** _**Kitsune Ashikabi of the Leaf and Whirlpool**_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Student of the Leaf and Whirlpool**

* * *

 **(The Beginning)**

The black-clad, violet-haired Sekirei #01, Miya, dressed in her Disciplinary Squad uniform, was running towards Konohagakure no Sato from the ruins of Uzushiogakure at top speed with a panicked look on her face, hoping that she wasn't too late.

Her sensei, Uzumaki Kushina, was giving birth and she wanted to be there for her and her other sensei who was Kushina's husband, Namikaze Minato, who is also the Fourth Hokage.

Because of Kushina's status as a Jinchuuriki, both her and Minato decided to head here so Kushina can give birth, while Minato keeps the seal containing the Kyuubi stable.

However, they both how that the Kyuubi, Shinju Kurama, would not try to escape, especially since she bonded with Kushina and enjoyed the time they spent together in the latter's mindscape.

After Miya arrived, she found destruction and devastation, with the midwife, Sarutobi Biwako dead, and her sensei's, along with her newborn child, missing. After Miya searched the whole island, an explosion beyond the water was seen in the direction of Konoha, and fearing the worst, Miya made to Konoha posthaste.

When Miya finally made it to Konoha, she saw that the village has been attacked, and hearing the cries of the people, the culprit was Kurama, with Miya immediately suspecting foul play. She met Kurama before when Kushina allowed her into her mindscape, and they both got to know each other.

No way Kurama would break out of the seal on Kushina and suddenly reek havoc.

There was then a huge roar that drew Miya's attention to the outskirts of the village and rushed over to find both her sensei's with a hole in their bodies and her newborn son between them, crying.

"Kushina-sensei! Minato-sensei!" Miya cried out in horror and rushed to their side, "What happened?! Please don't die!"

"Thank goodness, Miya-kun. A masked man…who claimed to be…Uchiha Madara…attacked us and extracted Kurama from…Kushina. He brainwashed her with his Sharingan…to destroy Konoha…I fought him off and he…escaped." Minato said weakly.

"We managed to stop Kurama-chan…after she wounded us accidently, and now… Kurama-chan's been sealed…into our baby boy…Naruto. Please…you and your fellow sisters…protect him…because we won't be…able to…now." Kushina said with a smile.

Minato nodded and flashed his signature smile, "Be wary of the councils…and make sure he gets…his inheritance…and he knows…who his parents are, so he can be proud of his bloodline."

With tears rolling down her eyes, Miya picked up little Naruto and held him against her chest, "I will! You have my word, Kushina-sensei, Minato-sensei!"

"Miya-chan…thank you." Kushina whispered before she and Minato passed away.

As their lives faded to the afterlife, Miya bent down and picked up her two sensei's legacy, the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, as she sank to her knees, and wept at the loss of her two teachers she and her fellow sisters adored.

Years ago, a spaceship crashed into the Western Lands that are separate from the Elemental Countries in the East. Two young scientists, whose profession was rare at the time, found it and discovered that, along with advanced technology, it contained 108 life-forms with "one pillar and 107 baby birds", with the pillar being an adult, the next eight being embryos, and the last 99 being fertilized eggs.

Moving quickly, one of the young scientists, Minaka Hiroto, used the advanced technology to take over the whole of the Western Lands, and at its center, formed MBI, the most powerful corporation on Earth. He then named the capital of the Western Lands, where MBI HQ was located, Kamikura, and turned the whole of the Western Lands into his own private land. He then used the technology he had to speed up the growth process so four of the embryos could become young adults, and had researchers under him adjust them enough and hired trainers like Kushina and Minato to train them to form the Disciplinary Squad with the pillar as the leader. After having the Disciplinary Squad take out the warlords who banded together to reclaim the Western Lands, Minaka created a plan in which he wants to create a "new age of gods" called the Sekirei Plan. However, most of the First Generation Disciplinary Squad wanted nothing to do with it.

The Pillar, Sekirei #01, Miya, broke away from MBI to continue her training with Kushina and Minato.

Sekirei #02, Matsu, lacked off and became a pervert thanks to a book series called Icha Icha Paradise.

Sekirei #03, Kazehana, was rejected by Minaka and broke away as well, becoming an alcoholic in the process under the guise of a nation-wide sake-tasting tour.

Sekirei #04, Karasuba, stayed on as MBI's hound dog to sate her bloodthirsty tendencies and joiedn the Second Generation Disciplinary Squad.

And Sekirei #05, Mutsu, one of the only handful of males in the Sekirei race, became a wanderer, with no one knowing where he is.

"Shh, it's okay, Naruto. In the place of your parents, I will protect you, no matter what." Miya whispered, cooing to quiet down Naruto's crying, just as the former Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, arrived.

"Kushina. Minato." he groaned sadly and looked to see Miya holding Naruto, noting that he has the same seal as Kushina, realized that he was now the new Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

"Former Sandaime." Miya acknowledged, holding Naruto close to her in her left and her sword in her right.

"With Minato's death, it looks like you'll have to drop the "former". Come to the Hokage Tower. No doubt you heard their last words and I would like to discuss them with you on the way, Miya." Hiruzen said, knowing who Miya was since she's seen her around Minato and Kushina.

Miya nodded and followed Hiruzen, all while keeping her senses sharp for any attacks aimed at her and Naruto.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"So in other words, you're Naruto's new guardian. I can accept that, but most of the council won't. Since he's a civilian, he falls into the jurisdiction of the Civilian Council, and will make little Naruto's life hell. It'll be worse since Minato's ways of running the village made him a few enemies on the inside, despite the good his ways have done." Hiruzen said as he and Miya entered the office.

"Let them try, Sandaime. I will do whatever I have to protect my two sensei's legacy, and if my sensei's enemies try anything, I will send them back in bodybags." Miya replied coldly, with Hiruzen nodding in understanding as he got something out from behind the picture frame of Minato.

"Since you've been trained by Minato and Kushina, I know Naruto's in safe hands. Take these. Minato told me to give these to you if something happens to both him and Kushina. Keys to the Namikaze Estate, the Last Will and Testament of both Minato and Kushina, access to the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan bank accounts and financials, among other things. I give them to you since you're the proxy of Naruto, who'll inherit these once he becomes an adult." Hiruzen said as he handed Miya a box, which he took.

"Where is Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san? They were appointed Naruto's godfather and godmother respectively." Miya questioned as she pocketed the box, knowing that fact since she was there when Minato and Kushina named Jiraiya and Tsunade Naruto's godparents.

"Jiraiya won't be able to see Naruto much since he's running the village's Spy Network, and as for Tsunade? We don't know where she is, and I'm worried. Regardless, Minato and Kushina appointed you guardian, and guardian of Naruto you shall be. Now I have to go to the emergency council meeting to discuss what happened, and I won't be able to hide the fact that Naruto's the new Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, just in case something slips out in the future." Hiruzen said sadly with Miya understanding.

"I know all about the Konoha Council. I know the Clan Heads, san the Uchiha, are the only ones who are reliable. The Civilian Council are nothing but trash, looking to keep their wallets fat. And the Shinobi "Advisory" Board? They're nothing about scum trying to control things that aren't meant to be control, and think they're the ones in charge of the village as if they were Daimyo. I will not hesitate to cut them all down if they present themselves as a threat to Naruto's well-being, and my own. Make sure to tell them that, so they won't complain when I cut them to pieces after skinning them _alive_."

With that, Miya left and close the door behind her, cooing at Naruto as she did so, leaving Hiruzen, who put on the Hokage's hat for the first time in years.

"Now then, time to reign in the toothless dragons, even if it doesn't do any good." he mused, and sighed as he left the office as well to go to the emergency council meeting.

* * *

 **(Namikaze Estates)**

Miya and Naruto arrived at the Namikaze Estates. Miya put her hand on the panel to open the gates to the Estates. As their student, Minato and Kushina allowed Miya access to their home whenever she wanted to come to train.

As soon as the gates opened, Miya scowled and drew her sword, the Totsuga no Tsurugi, battojutsu style and sliced through several hostiles figures looking to strike her from behind and invade the estate.

Flicking the blood off her blade, she looked closely to see that their assailants wore dark ANBU attire with blank masks, the latter being a sign that they were part of ROOT, an emotionless sect of ANBU ninja under the direct command of Shimura Danzo, the head of the Shinobi Advisory Board, who was supposed to have ROOT disbanded by the orders of not only Hiruzen during his tenure, but Minato as well when Danzo offered.

Making a note to report this to Hiruzen, Miya entered the estate grounds, leaving the dying members of ROOT, and closed the gates behind her, with the security seals resetting themselves completely as she entered the main building.

Making her way upstairs, she found the room that Minato and Kushina finished working on. It was a room for Naruto, made with love, and Miya could feel it. She saw the crib and placed a sleeping Naruto into it.

"I wonder, if fate led me to Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei to find you. Will you be the one…to free my little birds from Minaka?" Miya thought, stroking the whisker-marks on Naruto's cheeks as he slept.

She smiled and looked out the window, where there was a view of the village that was still reeling from Kurama's unintentional attack.

Minaka and the Sekirei Plan, and the masked man who was after Kurama. Things were about to get wild in the future.

And she wasn't the only one who thought that.

Inside Naruto, was Kurama, in her giant fox form, and she was both extremely angry and upset. How could have she lost to a simple Sharingan that caused her to unleash hell in Konoha and resulted in the death of Minato and Kushina? She growled when she thought of the masked man that claimed to be Uchiha Madara, and pounded her fist on the floor.

The man wasn't Uchiha Madara. The real Madara had higher chakra levels, was powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and had too much pride to hide behind a mask.

It was someone else, and what bothered Kurama about it, is that the masked man had a familiar scent to him.

Kurama's thoughts then focused on Naruto. In all honesty, she was glad to be sealed inside another Uzumaki, especially Kushina's son. But she would need to work on him and help him grow, for things were going to happen in the future, and with the top-class pedigree Naruto has, he'll be able to handle them.

But slowly changing him into a half-demon wouldn't hurt either, since she had a strange feelings that Naruto will be gaining a new family sooner than except, especially with the Sekirei Plan in the works.

On the large continent containing the Western Lands and the Elemental Countries, the certain currently active female Sekirei sneezed.

With both Miya and Kurama raising Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the ascension of the Kitsune Ashikabi has begun.

 **PROLOGUE END**

* * *

Next time, **Chapter 01: The Wagtails Descend**

The story will follow the events of Naruto, albeit with changes and alterations of course. Naruto will be a fox hanyou, and will have a human and Sekirei harem, which will be revealed as the story progresses. They're already set, so harem requests will be ignored. And in case you're wonder why I made Naruto a hanyou? How else would he have sweet, hot citrus with Sekirei?

 **POLL:** Musubi, Uzume, and Akitsu will be Naruto's three Starter Sekirei in this story. In which order should they be winged? The poll is on my profile and will be up for three days, and only votes in the poll will count.

Poll will close on Saturday, and the next chapter's 1/3 finished. Whichever order wins will affected the events of it.

* * *

 **Released:** Sunday, June 7, 2015


	2. Introduction: Might Makes Right

**Author's Notes:** Decided to make a chapter on how Miya's appearance changed things in Konoha. Plus, everyone's in their Shippuden ages. Despite making Naruto a hanyou, I suddenly don't feel so good writing girls having sex with a 12-year-old. And yes, there will be adult content since Naruto will be really intimate with his Sekirei, as well as his human harem. Anyway, imagine away and enjoy!

By the way, I'm getting real sick of the soap opera that is Naruto Part 3. If Sarada's not Sakura's child (no shit by the way, it was so obvious from the start), then what the hell is with her baby bump in the previous chapter? And why the hell am I caring?!

 **-Review Responses**

 **Story Artist – No, I don't take requests.**

 **demoncreater2002 – Maybe~**

 **TheBlackCatSwordsman – You'll see Chiho sooner than expected.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossover that might appear.

* * *

 **Introduction: Might Makes Right**

* * *

" _Ah…Please! Come to me! Find me, my Ashikabi-sama!_ "

" _Come, my Ashikabi-sama. My veil and I are waiting for you…_ "

" _Just you wait, Ashikabi-sama! We'll be together to ascend to the sky!_ "

 **(Namikaze Estate, years later)**

An alarm clock rang loudly, precisely at 6:00am, before a fist smashed it into crunched metal, silencing it.

" _What a dream…_ "

Groaning, the 16-year-old owner of the now destroyed alarm clock slowly sat up and stretched while cracking his clawed fingers at the same time. After rolling his head from side to side, he looked over at the destroyed clock.

"Oops…" he simply uttered and sweatdropped, "That's the fifth one. Another milestone."

He chuckled as he got out of bed and did his usual 30-minute morning calisthenics to work the kinks out and prep his body for the day ahead. Next he did his oral hygiene and took a hot shower, thinking about the three mysterious girls in his dream that called him Ashikabi.

After hopping out and drying himself, a small, orange fox with nine-tails hopped on his head, wagging its tails.

" **Ohayo, Naruto-kun!** " the fox barked, with the seal behind his blonde's hair translating her words.

"Ohayo to you too, Kurama-chan…" he greeted warmly as he opened his closet to find copies of his horrendous kill-me-now orange outfit, complements of the idiot villagers of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki knew he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune ever since he was three years old, on the night when the Kumo Ambassador kidnapped the Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, who is Naruto's childhood friend and the same age as him at the time. He saw the kidnapper getting away with Hinata, thanks to recognizing her scent, and managed to delay the would-be kidnapper along enough for Hinata's father to deal the killing blow. Naruto, sustaining injuries himself, fell into a comatose state and arrived in his mindscape, where he made contact with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. After they bonded, Kurama assisted in Naruto's development.

It was because Naruto knew he was the Jinchuuriki of Kurama that he figured out why almost everyone in the village hate him to the point of throwing him out of store, sabotaging his education, and selling him tasteless outfits that painted a bullseye on him. Here are some, villagers and shinobi alike, who try to attack him at every turn. Thankfully, the attacks failed most of the time thanks to the intervention of his ANBU bodyguards, Inu, Karasu, Neko; his mysterious guardian angel who calls herself Hebihime, and his official guardian, Miya.

Because of the attacks, Naruto donned the mask of a naïve, hopeful, attention-seeking idiot who claims he will one day become Hokage, and enforces it with an appearance-altering genjutsu assisted by Kurama.

While his false self had the appearance of blonde-hair, blue eyes, tan skin with thin whisker-marks and a short stature, his true self has spiky, blonde hair with red strands and fox ears poking out, blue eyes with slits, tan skin with wild whisker marks and as short as the tallest guy in his graduating class, complete with three fox tails; all thanks to the vixen Kurama slowly transforming him into a kitsune hanyou, a half-demon fox.

With a snap of his fingers, Naruto incinerated the orange outfits into ash to reveal a diverse set of cooler and more stylish clothing. He can easily copy the outfits onto his genjutsu form, but it would be the last time.

Today was the Genin Exam, and when he passes, not if, he will become an official shinobi of Konoha and be recognized as an adult. Not only that, but he'll finally be out of the thumb of the annoying Civilian Council lot, who were all the reason that his life was hell on Konoha aside from his precious people that makes it better.

Back when he was 12 after the previous Genin Exam, Naruto failed due to a teacher interfering with his chakra manipulation. However, the Clan Heads launched their own investigation into the Academy when they found that their children were awfully lacking when it came to what they learned form the academy. At their insistence (and their threat to go to the Fire Daimyo if the Civilian Council and Shinobi Advisory Board interfered), the Hokage ordered that all the teachers go to Ibuki, Konoha's Head of Torture and Inttrogation, for question. Many teachers were fired due to sabotaging the children's education at the insistence of the Civilian Council so gloryhounds and fangirls can easily pass, and those who were handpicked by the Hokage replaced them.

Along with the other classes, Naruto and his class were sent to the ringer. While he still had his mask of a fool on, and fooled around when it came to reading and writing portions, he excelled at everything else practical. It was also thanks to the new teachers being impartial but fair.

But now was the time to reveal the real him.

After slipping into a clothing consisting of a mesh muscle shirt, an open black hoodie jacket with a flaming fox design, blood red fingerless gloves, dark blue ANBU pants with a black utility belt and ninja tool holsters, and black open toe combat boots; he flew downstairs to find breakfast waiting on the table with his guardian, Miya, waiting for him, who was now wearing a traditional attire of a miko that consist of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Despite being the "oldest" Sekirei, she still retained her same youthful appearance from when she was found in the Western Lands along with her fellow wagtails.

"Good morning, Naruto. Today's the day, isn't it?" Miya said as Naruto sat down and grinned.

"Wish it came sooner, it was a day long coming, and I have you to thank, Miya." Naruto agreed and quickly began to eat, causing Miya to smile gratefully.

No matter what, Miya never regretted staying Konoha to fulfill her two sensei's final wish for her to protect their son Naruto.

After the council meeting, Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki came out, thanks to the pieces of trash that are the Civilian Council, prompting Hiruzen to create a law to never mention anything about Naruto and the Kyuubi together, but fat a lot of good that did, as there were those who found their way around the law. Those brainless villagers and shinobi looking for their pound of flesh found themselves denied and their lives ended by Miya and her trusty Totsuga no Tsurugi.

However, Miya couldn't be with Naruto all the time, having taken mercenary missions from the Hokage, and even the Fire Daimyo, to bring money into the house; and after multiple attacks on Naruto that put him near death, the Sandaime Hokage assigned the three ANBU, Inu, Karasu, and Neko to protect him. There was so much that he could do, and the Civilian Council and Shinobi Advisory Board grabbed as much power as they could before Hiruzen could clement his place back into the Hokage seat, with his position keeping the power-hungry dogs in check.

Miya herself understood, but when she discovered the attacks, her wrath knew no bounds.

The civilians responsible but got off scot-free thank to the Civilian Council with the support of the Shinobi Advisory Board? Miya and her Totsuga no Tsurugi paid them a visit, and the pieces of crap were found the next day hanging from the village square from their entrails, their limbs chopped off, and brutally castrated for good measure.

When Naruto defended Hinata from some bullies sometime before the Shinobi Academy, some Hyuuga clan members under the orders of the Hyuuga Clan Elders attacked Naruto a few days after, while the supposed-to-be defunct ROOT shinobi distracted his ANBU bodyguards, with the attack putting him in the hospital. What was Miya's response?

Going into the Hyuuga Clan Compound and slaughtering the Hyuuga Clan Elders, felling anyone unlucky enough to get in her way. Coincidently, this restored full control of the clan back to the Clan Head, Hiashi, and spared his wife Hitomi from death, since it was revealed that the Elders were poisoning her to the point that she would die of childbirth when she gave birth to her next child. Luckily, this was found out in time for her to be saved, and Hiashi was eternally grateful to Miya, despite her butting into 'Clan Affairs'.

But her most notable kill after the incident took place in the council meeting, where Miya decided to nip a future problem in the bud, HARD!

The Civilian Council was clamoring to the Hokage to deal with Miya permanently with the Shinobi Advisory Board agreeing by demanding that she be banished. Thankfully, the Civilian Council has no say in shinobi related affairs, but the Advisory Board's word still stands. However, most of the Clan Heads were impressed and a bit frightened at what happened, but understood since it's was the Hyuuga that were in the wrong, and looked to warn their respective clans about antagonizing Naruto, which will have Miya knocking at their door with bodybags for the offenders.

The only Clan Head who had a problem with Miya and her way of handling things was Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Head, who continuously demanded that Naruto either be a slave to his clan or executed in the belief that the Kyuubi is the property of the Uchiha Clan, and if they can't have the Jinchuuriki, no one can. When he made this clear to Miya while activating his Sharigan to intimidate her, Miya responded by Flash Stepping behind Fugaku in the blink of an eye, spinning on her heel before stopping.

" _ **Yagyu Shinkage-ryu Kenjutsu Nishiki: Gengetsu (Phantom Moon)…**_ "

With a resounding click from the sword being completely sheathed, Fugaku's body fell apart into pieces before the now late Uchiha Clan Head could let out a gurgled scream, to the shock of the Sandaime and the Clan Heads, and the horror of the Civilian Council and the Shinobi Advisory Board. It was then that everyone took Miya completely seriously, that she means business, and will not hesitate to kill to protect those she holds dear.

Coincidently, Miya also prevented the Uchiha Clan Massacre. With Fugaku's demise, the rebellion lot its brains, fangs, and claws, and his eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, took the mantle of the new Head of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi, who was nothing like his father, looked to take advantage of the opportunity created by Miya to change the clan for the better, and discreetly thanked her for it, revealing that the Shinobi Advisory Board would've went behind the Sandaime's back to order the massacre. Hiruzen kept a closer eye on the three stooges since then.

Miya being taught by Naruto's parents changed the future of Konoha and bought back the old saying, 'Might Makes Right'.

"Well, don't overstuff yourself. We wouldn't want you to be held down my the food in your stomach during your exam now do we?" Miya said and giggled.

Then, Kurama jumped down into the empty seat beside Naruto and transformed into a young woman with long orange-red hair tied in nine ponytails, blood-red eyes with slits, lightly tanned skin with feral whisker-marks on her cheeks, and wearing a red kimono-style kunoichi outfit with no bra underneath, allowing full view of her cleavage, but thankfully wearing panties, and black stocking with blue ninja shoes.

"I think Kurama-chan has that covered." Naruto said in amusement as Kurama wolfed down the rest of Naruto's food off his plate before downing it with orange juice.

" **Ah! Human food is be the best! So delicious!** " Kurama squealed before letting out a small burp, "Oops."

"Kurama-san…manners!" Miya said threatening as her signature, patented hanya mask came out, scaring the crap out of the fox vixen.

Naruto? Not so much.

" **Sorry, Miya-chan. I didn't mean it.** " Kurama mumbled and grinned mischievously.

"…I'm sure you didn't." Miya said as she dispelled her mask.

"Oh, don't kill her, Miya. I still need her. Besides, we wouldn't want to scare poor Chiho-chan now would we?" Naruto scolded his guardian lightly while jerking his thumb at the staircase where a drowsy Hidaka Chiho was coming down to join them.

She has dirty blonde hair, orange eyes, and a petite but healthy figure that was still in recovery, and wearing pajamas.

"Ohayo." she yawned cutely and nearly stumbled until Naruto flashed to her side and held her steady.

"Take it easy, Chiho-chan. You're still recovering. Hell, you should stay in bed." Naruto told her as he helped her down the stairs since she was still recovering from an illness.

During a mission a while ago, Miya assassinated a few doctors in a hospital there due to evidence of malpractice, and while most of the patients were already dead, one wasn't which was Chiho, so Miya took her with her to Konoha and into the Namikaze Estate. Due to the staff at Konoha Staff 'forgetting' their Hippocratic oath and protected by the Civilian Council scum, Miya tended to Chiho herself while assisted by Kurama. The girl's making progress, but she still needs professional help in the form of one of the legendary Sannin, Senju Tsunade, but no one hasn't been able to track her, or her apprentice, down.

"I'm fine, onii-chan." Chiho tried to assure him before coughing a bit.

" **Not even close.** " Kurama countered as Miya went up to Chiho.

"Until further notice, you are confined to your room, and will only be let out when one of us can monitor you. I know you want to see the world beyond the balcony in your room, but until we can get a trustworthy doctor to heal you, walking around unaided is not an option, understand Chiho-san?" Miya said sternly as she helped her back up the stairs.

"Hai." Chiho responded, crestfallen, but brightened up and smiled at Naruto, "Good luck in your exams, onii-chan!"

"Keh, I won't be needing luck. The unworthy fools that consist of horny gloryhounds and Uchiha fangirls will be the ones needing it…even if it won't help them. Come on, Kurama-chan."

" **Hai, Naruto-kun!** "

As Miya escorted Chiho back into her room, Kurama changed back into her fox form and hopped on his head. Along with him, activated the genjutsu that changed him into the weakling everyone thinks they know.

They have no idea.

"I'm off! Bye, Miya!" Naruto shouted as he left the main house of the estate.

"Good luck, Naruto! Be safe." Miya called after him and sighed, "Thank goodness that this will be the last day he wears the monstrosity."

"You're not wrong there, Miya-tan." a voice behind her said as Sekirei #02 came up behind Miya from her secret hiding space.

 **Flashback, a few months ago**

 _As Naruto was out training, Miya frowned when she sensed intruders along the Estate perimeter, trying to break in. Summoning her sword, she strode outside jumped onto the roof of the main house to get a better vantage point._

" _Miya-tan!" a familiar voice cried out, surprising Miya as her eyes roamed to the gate where she saw a familiar face, with two new ones as well._

 _The familiar one is a young woman with_ _long brunette red hair with side plaits and glasses with a cloth over her head, well-endowed with F-cup breasts, and wearing a white cheongsam dress with a cleavage window and detached sleeves._

 _Her first companion is another young woman with long, dark brown hair with a veil over her face, and a well-developed body figure with F-cup breasts as well, and wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, and a long white veil which surrounded her body._

 _Her second companion is also a young woman with short, silver-gray hair, brown eyes, isn't as endowed as the others with D-cup breasts, and wearing_ _a long black coat with a mask that covered her mouth and nose, and long, form fitting hakama._

" _Matsu?"_

" _It's me, Miya-tan! Please let me in! Please!" Matsu wailed as Miya opened the gate with Matsu and her companion quickly running in with the former's luggage._

" _Matsu? Why are you here? And who's your friends?" Miya asked quickly as she closed the gate behind them._

" _Um, well…" Matsu began nervously as she dug in his luggage._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Miya-sama." Matsu's silver-gray haired companion said as she pulled back the veil, revealing her face, "I'm Sekirei #06, Homura, the Sekirei of Fire."_

" _And I'm Sekirei #10, Uzume, the Veiled Sekirei. Nice to meet ya!" the other one greeted after taking off her veil to reveal her face and brown eyes._

" _Wha-? Number Six? Number Ten? If you're here, then…" Miya gasped and looked at Matsu, who took out a small box._

" _That's right. The Sekirei Plan is about to begin, Miya-tan, but I managed to put a major wench in Minaka's plans…" Matsu said, grinning as she opened the box and showed its contents to Miya, who looked shocked before narrowing her eyes._

" _Put that away and come inside. You make the right call in coming here, Matsu. I want you tell me everything." Miya said in her authorize tone of voice as she led them inside._

 **Flashback Kai**

"To think that Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei's son became such a demonic hottie! I hope he's my Ashikabi!" Matsu remarked gleefully as Miya groaned.

She's mostly in charge of the household, which meant that everything lewd was banned, but that's going to change once Naruto passes the Exam and become a ninja. He'll be considered an adult, and will be in change of the Estate.

Miya thanked for lucky stars that she managed to recreate the Sound Barrier Jutsu, since her teachers would be quite loud during their lovemaking during the times Miya spent the night.

"You would hope that, but enough about that." Miya said, getting serious along with Matsu, "Since the Sekirei Plan has begun…"

"Indeed, and its not looking good. Sekirei are being forcibly winged, and natural winging are rare so far. Plus, Number Seven escaped from the labs, and is labeled a Scrapped Number after her adjustor did something to her. Her current location is unknown…" Matsu commented, adjusting her glasses while Miya gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"I shouldn't have left, and now everyone's paying for this…" Miya whispered before calming down since there is still hope.

In the form of a hanyou with the blood of an Uzumaki and a Namikaze in him.

 **INTRODUCTION END**

* * *

Next time, **Chapter 01: The Wagtails Descend**

 **Poll:** It obvious that people want either Akitsu or Uzume to be Naruto's first Sekirei, so who should have the honor of being winged first? Akitsu or Uzume?

Poll will close Saturday at 11:59pm Eastern Time, and this time for mobile-users, votes in the review will count as well, as long as you write a reaction to the chapter.

…

 **Released: Friday, June 12, 2015**


	3. The Descending Wagtails

**Author's Notes:** In the beginning, I actually wanted to read the current Naruto Gaiden to learn about the next-gen ninja. Is that happening? NO! Once again, it's all about the Uchiha and their Sharingan. AND, the ONLY next-gen ninja to get focus is Sarada, with Chouchou coming in second! There's barely any Boruto, Himawari, Shikadai, Inojin, Mirai, or Mitsuki! Naruto Gaiden: Nanadaime Hokage to Akairo no Hanatsuzuki, a Naruto side story featuring the **next generation ninjas**. (synposis from MyAnimeList). _**Next.**_ _**Generation.**_ _**Ninja?**_ BULLSHIT! MY ASS! FALSE ADVERTISING! DAMMIT!

Anyway, on with the show, and Akitsu wins. No surprise lol.

 **-Review Responses**

 **giantknck –** I find it hard to believe that a Medic-nin would have a miscarriage of all things. But an affair maybe since Sasuke's been gone for oh-so-long.

 **First Guy –** You make valid points there.

 **lee –** No, Naruto will not be godlike.

 **Story Artist –** I believe I said the following on the bottom of the **prologue** and my **response** to you last chapter: The harem, human and Sekirei, is already set, so harem requests will be ignored. As for Yashima, I already have a plan for her in mind.

 **bankai777 –** Yes, she will.

 **TheLastNanaya –** Nice list, but not everyone on it will be in Naruto's harem.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossover that'll appear.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The Descending Wagtails**

* * *

 **(Konoha)**

"What a bunch of fucking idiots…" Naruto growled from the rooftop as he saw the main paths to the Academy stuffed with civilians wielding weapons like pitchforks, bats, and even torches (in the day!) to try and prevent him from attending the Genin Exam.

" **Shall I torch them, Naruto-kun?** " Kurama asked sweetly, but Naruto shook his head.

"They're not worth your energy, Kurama-chan. Besides, they're not ninja. They can't bound the rooftops like we can." Naruto remarked and continued to bound the rooftops himself to get to Konoha Academy.

"True, but they can!" Kurama retorted as they turned to find idiot chunin and jonin coming after him and throwing ninja tools at him.

Naruto hit the ground as shuriken and kunai flew over his and Kurama's head. He then quickly dodged as the ninja swiped at the blonde with their kunai and katana, trying to prevent him from becoming a ninja like them.

"We'll never allow you to join our ranks, demon filth!" one of them exclaimed as he tried to take his head off.

"Your hanya bitch of a mother won't save you this time!" another one of them roared as he bore down on Naruto.

Only for his head to go flying as Neko, Naruto's ANBU bodyguard, and her squad interfered and started dispatching Naruto's attackers.

"Go! We'll handle this!" Neko said as her squad rounded up the offending chunin and jonin.

"Arigato, Neko-chan!" Naruto said and took off.

Other Kyuubi-hating shinobi popped out of the woodwork, looking for their pound of flesh, but Naruto was able to outrun them due to years of practice evading pursuits whenever there's a "fox hunt" or when he executed a prank. Speaking of pranks, he dropped a few special bombs as the Konoha Shinobi Academy came into view.

"Later ya cockbites!" Naruto shouted and laughed as the bombs exploded.

The scum gagged as they were engulfed in foul smelling gas made with unspeakable ingredients and hurled up their lunch on Naruto touched down on the ground of the Shinobi Academy.

"Safe!" Naruto declared, and was about to enter the building when he noticed someone odd sitting on his favorite swing under the tree, "Hm?"

Taking a closer look, the person was a young woman with short, light brown hair and a sleepy, yet depressed look on her face with her head down, and wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of white panties, and a white doctor's lab coat that was stained with blood. The most noticeable thing about her was the weird crimson mark adorning her forehead.

" _ **That mark! No way!**_ _**She's a Sekirei! It could only mean that the Sekirei Plan is…! But what's with the Sekirei Crest on her head?**_ " Kurama thought as Naruto walked over to the girl.

"Yo. Are you all right lady?" Naruto asked as he cautiously approached her, noting the blood on the lab coat the girl was wearing, " _That mark looks familiar though… Looks more like a seal…_ "

"Broken…Failure…Worthless…" the girl whispered, making Naruto frown.

"Um, hope you're not talking about yourself. You don't look broken, and you're definitely not worthless and a failure, so why the hell are you calling yourself those things and acting like it's the end of the world dattebayo?" Naruto questioned, growing concerned for her and hoping that she wasn't suicidal.

"I…failed to reach out to my…Ashikabi. I…can never be winged." the girl said sadly and seemed to look more depressed than before.

"Ashikabi?" Naruto repeated and remembered that word from this dream last night, "How do you know the word that was in my dream last night?"

"Wha-?" the girl looked at Naruto with surprise as a little life appeared in her eyes, "Your dream?"

"Yeah. I believe it was a full moon out too." Naruto added thoughtfully with Kurama gaping.

" _ **This Sekirei…she must've used her Tama to desperately reach out to her Ashikabi in her broken state, and Naruto heard that call.**_ " the fox vixen mused as the girl's hand latched onto Naruto's top.

"You're the one…my Destined One." the girl murmured as she stood up and drew closer to him.

"Me? Your Destined One?" Naruto repeated as Kurama suddenly hopped off his head, changing into her human form and causing the genjutsu to be undone, revealing Naruto's true appearance as she then casted another genjutsu that hid the threesome from view, "You mean… I'm this Ashikabi thing of yours -ttebayo?"

The girl was confused about the change in Naruto's appearance, but it didn't matter to her, because she sensed that he was still the same person. The same person who received her message, her plea for her Ashikabi, as she blushed, with her body heating up like a furnace to the point that it was painful.

"Ah…hai. Do you want me?" the girl asked, leaning into Naruto, with her voice betraying a bit of nervousness, hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

"I…don't mind being this…Ashikabi…thing you want me to be, if that's what you want, uh…" Naruto trailed her and was alarmed at how her body was heating up.

"Ah…Akitsu. I'm Akitsu, Ashikabi-sama." the girl introduced herself and put a slender hand on his cheek that caused the blonde hanyou to purr a little, since his whisker-marks were sensitive, "Please, wing me, let me be yours, forever."

"Akitsu…I don't know what's going on, but if it means melting that melancholic attitude of your and replace it with happiness, then I, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, will gladly… 'wing' you, and become your Ashikabi." Naruto told her with a smile as she pressed herself against her.

No more words were spoken as Akitsu kissed Naruto right on the lips, surprising him as she pushed her tongue past Naruto's lips and danced it around inside his mouth. It turned into a full-blown make-out session as Naruto put his arm around Akitsu and pressed her closer to her, growling possessively and feeling some of his chakra and a bit of his youki being siphoned in the process.

" **Well, it happened. Naruto-kun is now an Ashikabi, like Miya-chan thought he would…** " Kurama commented and smiled as energy swirled around the new Ashkabi and Sekirei pairing.

Naruto then scowled when he felt that something was blocking the winging process, and figured that it was the yin-yang bird seal on her forehead that was culprit. After carefully grabbing the required ratio of chakra and youki, he released the mixed energy in a burst of power that smashed into the seal, shattering it into nothing and allowing his power to flow into her, causing wings of ice to burst from her back, but more surprisingly, crimson wings burst from Naruto's back along with seven phantom tails that grew and waved about.

" _ **Ooookay. That's interesting.**_ " Kurama thought, and had a suspicion on how Naruto gained Sekirei wings and those phantom tails that equaled ten tails for the hanyou, and it had something to do with Miya.

" **This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!** " Akitsu cried out as she and Naruto broke away, leaving a trail of saliva that quickly disappeared as a wall of ice circled around them.

"That…was a thing." Naruto commented, still processing what happened as Akitsu hugged him, breathing in his scent.

"I, Sekirei #07 Akitsu, am Ashikabi-sama's Sekirei…forever." Akitsu whispered.

"Sekirei…wagtail…" Naruto muttered and looked at Kurama, who smirked and folded her arms.

"As touching that this moment is, don't you have an exam to get to?" Kurama asked in amusement, "Considering that I have to maintain your genjutsu until your big reveal, you know I can't."

"I know." Naruto responded simply as he made a cross handseal, " **Kage Bunshin Kuchiyose: Naruko!** "

In a puff of smoke, a girl appeared that looked like the female version of Naruto, with blonde hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, normal whisker-marks on her cheeks, tan skin, F-cup breasts, and wearing a stylish open black jacket with an orange bra, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and blue open-toed ninja shoes.

"Hai, onii-chan?" Naruko asked cheerfully.

"I need you to keep an eye on Akitsu here. You both can stay close, but don't let yourselves be seen." Naruto ordered her, with Naruko nodding excitedly, as he turned to Akitsu, "Don't worry, Akitsu-chan. I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the Genin Exams. Can you hold out 'til then?"

"Ah…hai." Akitsu said, nodding and held Naruto's hands, "Good luck, Ashikabi-sama."

Naruto smiled and winked as Kurama transformed into her fox form and jumped onto Naruto's head to activate genjutsu. Afterwards, Naruko latched onto Akitsu and disappeared via Uzu Shunshin.

"Right." Naruto whispered and turned to look at the academy entrance, "It's showtime."

* * *

 **(Konoha Academy)**

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his test paper and looked up at the two proctors' who were watching the class. One of them, Umino Iruka is stern and fair, but outside of the class, he was like Naruto's big brother. The other one, Mizuki, hated his guts, with negative emotions radiating off him like a power plant, despite hiding it so well.

" **Mizuki wants you to fail,** _ **again**_ **.** " Kurama noted telepathically and scowled at the extremely hard questions.

" _He must be receiving quite a lump some from the jackasses of the Civilian Council._ " Naruto agreed as he traced the genjutsu support seal on the paper.

Inside the Namikaze Estate were books on seals from Minato's notes to the Uzumaki clan, and Naruto read them all. However, he wasn't on the level of a Seal Master…yet.

Looking at an oblivious Mizuki with his finger on the seal, he fried it while firing off massive killing intent at the corrupt teacher, resulting in the genjutsu being dispelled and Mizuki stumbling about in his seat and looking around fearfully.

" _And he's supposed to be a ninja? What a joke._ " Naruto mused as he answered each and every question correctly.

During his early years, Naruto read a lot of books thanks to Miya, and increased his intelligence, and Miya even took him to the library. The first time, the clerk tried to throw them out, but lost a limb for it, courtesy of Miya. From then on, Naruto was let into the library without trouble, but there was the occasional incident. But instead of a limb sliced off, Naruto booby-trapped their houses, and created hell within it, with none of it being traced back to him.

Naruto finished his paper early and leaned back to relax and think about the winging between himself and Akitsu. Last night, he dreamed of three female-sounding individuals with different personalities calling out to him and calling him 'Ashikabi-sama', only for one of them to appear and bond with him.

Speaking of bond, he also felt that a link's been established between himself and Akitsu, allowing him to feel her emotions, and no doubt vice versa. Focusing on the bond, Naruto felt that Akitsu was slowly missing him terribly already, and wants to see him. Deciding to test something, he focused his own emotions through the bond to communicate to her not to worry and have patience, and sent reassurance her way, which Akitsu responding with happiness.

When Mizuki collected the paper, he looked at Naruto's especially with a "brief glance" so he can fail Naruto, only for his smirk to evaporate into shock as he saw that Naruto had everything right, and the seal he put on it gone.

" **Hmm. You smell it, Naruto-kun? He smells of snakes…** " Kurama murmured with Naruto narrowing his eyes at Mizuki, who had no choice but to return all the paper to Iruka since the latter was watching him.

" _And when there's snakes, there's_ _Orochimaru…_ " Naruto thought as his brain worked to think about how to nail the traitor for Hebihime and her boss to handle.

But now's not the time to think about the nukenin, for next up for the rest of the Exam were the practical portions, much to Naruto's joy.

First up was the Ninja Tool practical. While everyone else threw their shuriken, kunai, and senbon near and/or directly in the center target, Naruto threw his black-colored shuriken, kunai, and senbon at various points of the body, including the dead center of the target dummy. While this got some laughs from almost everyone, the proctors and observers noted that he hit certain parts of the dummy that when made contact on a real target, the target would died instantly.

The second practical was the three main academy jutsu needed to originally graduate; the Henge (transformation), Kawarimi (substitution), and Bunshin (clone) Jutsu's. Naruto used the henge to transform into his surrogate brother and former ANBU bodyguard, Itachi, to a certain Uchiha's ire. Next, Naruto used the kawarimi to switch places with Mizuki, much to his hidden ire and Naruto's blatant amusement. Finally, for the bunshin section, Naruto used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as an alternative. Mizuki tried to fail him, in his "nice guy" act, but Iruka reminded him that things have changed in terms of how students graduated, and that the Kage Bunshin was an acceptable replacement since Naruto has too much chakra due to his "condition".

As for how things have changed, the proctors and observers will gather later with the Hokage to go over the student's performances and decide who passes and who fails.

The third practical was a four-hour crazy obstacle course created by Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit, specially designed to test the endurance and stamina of the students. Sure certain traps were a bit too much, like a pit of poisonous snakes, flaming hoops, and false doors, but its to be expect of someone who a bit similar to Naruto, who speaking of, sailed through the course like in expert, surprising everyone.

And now, it was time for the one-on one mock battles between the students. Displaying a good showing mattered more than winning or losing.

As the fights proceeded, with the Clan Heir mostly paired off against gloryhounds and fangirls. Afterwards, the two competitors had the option of showing off an impressive jutsu that would rack them up extra credit bonus points.

Naruto sat in a meditative position beneath a tree since he knew how the fights would go, with the Clan Heirs from Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Abarame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi coming out on top. Then again, something told Naruto that someone from the council meddled with the "random" selection of the fights.

"And now for the last two: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out.

" **Time to show that arrogant rant and everyone else who the true Alpha of your generation is, Naruto-kun.** " Kurama said, with Naruto snapping his eyes open in response to see everyone looking at him.

Naruto was not disappointed to see that the Clan Heirs, lazy but brilliant Nara Shikamaru, BBQ Chip stuffing Akichiki Chouji, stoic bug-hive Aburame Shino, the dog-mutt Inuzuka Kiba, the bossy gossiper Yamanaka Ino, and the shy and beautiful Hyuuga Hinata; defeating their own opponents, but he is quite surprised to see that the resident bookworm and head of the fangirls, Haruno Sakura, defeating one of her own, a girl named Ami.

And now he was pit up against the "runt" of the Uchiha clan trying to get out of his brother's shadow.

"Get over here, Uzumaki. I'm closer than ever to being out of Itachi's shadow and I will not have you weaseling your way out of this!"

The extremely arrogant emo jackass, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Indeed. It's party time." Naruto said, responding to Kurama as he got up and cracked his neck before hopping onto the raised fighting circle.

As Sasuke got into his Uchiha Interceptor stance to the cheers of his fangirls, Naruto just stood there in his hands on his pockets and was looking bored.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Iruka asked, concerned at Naruto's posture and wondering what the blonde was up to.

"I'm fine, Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied maturely for the first time to a baffled Iruka, "Start the match so we can get this over with."

"Sounds like someone's eager to lose badly. Don't worry dobe, I promise I'll make this quick!" Sasuke declared, with Naruto responding with a yawn, irking him.

"Take your best shot, and try to make sure you make it count." Naruto said and shot a burst of killing at the Uchiha, who was caught off guard, "If you're even capable that is."

" _That-that was killing intent! Was it from the Kyuubi? No, otherwise I would've felt its chakra!_ " Iruka thought, looking confusingly at Naruto.

He sensed that it was still the real Naruto and not an imposter, but the air around him has changed. No, it slowly changed ever since the written test.

" _What is going on with you, Naruto?_ " Iruka wondered, bringing his hand up before bringing it down, "Hajime!"

Shaking off the feeling of dread, Sasuke shot forward in a burst of chakra, unknowingly looking slow in Naruto's eyes. Naruto just finished rolling his eyes before he was decked in the face by the Uchiha, sending him sprawling to the edge of the ring.

" _What the? What was that?_ " Iruka thought as he thought he saw a slight flash of red and black.

"He's down for the count!" Sasuke remarked with a smirk and his fangirls cheering.

" _Naruto-kun…_ " Hinata thought, terrified for the well-being of her crush.

"Ha! That baka had no chance against Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered like the loyal fangirl she is, something that couldn't be stamped out of her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sakura." Shikamaru said seriously with Shino nodding in agreement.

While Naruto was fooling everyone, he was barely fooling the most observant of his classmates like Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru was suspecting that Naruto was hiding his true skills ever since their class had to go through the revamped academy. While Naruto was falling asleep in class during lectures and reading, he was doing better when it came to hands-on training, but got his butt handed to him in spars. It was after the latter that Shikamaru would always see the shadow of a subtle smirk from Naruto.

Like he saw the blonde going now, but it was different to the degree that made Shikamaru shiver.

It was bloodthirsty.

"Indeed he is." Mizuki said, agreeing with Sasuke and jumping at the chance to fail the blonde, "The winner is- Wha-?"

Almost everyone was baffled after Naruto kipped up and looked unharmed as he rolled his neck around cracking it again with that bloodthirsty slasher smile on his face.

"Barely even felt that." Naruto said as crimson miasma radiated from his being, "I really hope you enjoyed decking me teme, because that is the _last_ time you and the rest of the dipshits use me as a punching bag again."

"Big talk dobe. You're not even remotely capable of backing it up!"

Sasuke charged to deliver a punch, but Naruto caught it in one hand, looking at it before looking at him.

"How easy to was to fool you; to fool all of you; To fool everyone here and in this village in believing that I was weak; that I was at the bottom of the barrel. Little did you and everyone else knew, that the me you know was a lie, because that I'm at fox in sleep's clothing, pretending to be under the council's thumb; tangled in…strings. _**Strings**_." Naruto hissed coldly as he proceeded to crush Sasuke's fist.

As Sasuke screamed in pain, to the horror of everyone watching, Naruto, not letting go of Sasuke's fist, used his fist gripping Sasuke's fist to punch his head machine-gun style like a speed bag for a few seconds before relenting, revealing Sasuke's face bruised and bleeding, before booting him away, giving Sasuke this turn to go sprawling on the ground.

"I had strings, but now…" Naruto continued in a sing-song voice as he made a handseal, "I'm free." he said ominously and suddenly exploded thanks to the Kage Bunshin Daibakuha (Shadow Clone Great Explosion).

"Naruto?!" Iruka called out.

"What the hell?" Ino shouted, trying to process what happened.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, "First, he's able to use Kage Bunshin, and now the exploding variant. What could be next?"

Nearby on the rooftop, Akitsu's heart skipped several beats when she saw her master explode, but then wondered now she was still active since if an Ahikabi died, their Sekirei gets deactivated. She looked at Naruko, who winked at her and directed her attention back down.

Then Kurama, increasing the size to her fox size to that of a large dog (like Kiba's Akamaru), jumped out of the smoke and growled, waving her nine tails about. Everyone backed away, more so the adults, but before they could say anything, there were footsteps in the smoke before hooded figure walked out of it, wearing a mesh muscle shirt, an open black hoodie jacket with a flaming fox design, blood red fingerless gloves, dark blue ANBU pants with a black utility belt and ninja tool holsters, and black open toe combat boots.

"There are…no strings on me." Naruto declared as he took off his hoodie, revealing his spiky, blonde hair with red strands and fox ears poking out, blue eyes with slits, wild whisker marks, and slightly taller figure.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked uncertainly.

"In the flesh." Naruto replied with a grin, the same mischievous grin that Iruka recognized whenever he caught Naruto succeeding in one of his pranks, "One of a ninja's greatest tools is deception; a tool that I employed ever since I joined the academy. My classmates, I understand, the fact I fooled the teachers with this for so long makes me question this advanced rerun of the Academy."

"Ha! You're not the dobe! It's just a transformation jutsu to have yourself look cooler!" Sasuke accused him and despite the pain, charged forward and landed another punch onto Naruto's face.

But this time, Naruto didn't budge, except for his head nudging to the side, looking bored, before smiling slasher-style again and blasted the Uchiha with an uppercut, sending his soaring and crashing to the ground.

"This is the real me, hidden in plain sight for a decade." Naruto said and motioned for Kurama to leave the stage, "Your asskissers from the Council think they can give you a free pass to Rookie of the Year by mowing through me. Looks like for once, you're going to work for it."

Sasuke laughed, "I'll still be Rookie of the Year, beuase I'm an Uchiha! You're performance here is just a fluke! You're a loser and will always be loser, destined to kneel before me!"

The next few seconds Naruto awarded Sasuke's words with pain. For every hit the Uchiha tried to connect on the Uzumaki, Naruto would intercept and strike the offending limb HARD and retaliate with quick counters, due to Sasuke's movements being slow in his eyes. Sasuke's iconic Uchiha Interceptor style was rendered useless as he was in a world of pain, with Naruto deciding to end it with a 10-hit combo from his parents' fighting styles taught to him by Miya, before finishing Sasuke with a jaw-dislocating roundhouse kick, followed by grabbing his head and slamming them down into his oncoming knee, giving him a concussion, before executing a somersault flipkick that knocked Sasuke out of the ring and took him down for the count.

"Holy crap!" Kiba shouted as Sasuke crashed to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as Naruto bent down over the edge of the ring and smirked at Sasuke's down form.

"You know duck-butt? Itachi-san gives me a better workout -ttebayo." Naruto remarked and stood up, dusting his hands.

"Uh, Naruto…wins." Iruka said slowly as Naruto hopped down and the med-nin on hand heals Sasuke for the last optional part of the exams.

"Which will be happing a lot from now on." Naruto commented as he pat Kurama on her head, causing her to purr and wag her tails.

"Ir-Iruka, tha-that's…" Mizuki stammered, pointing at the nine-tailed fox.

"Mizuki don't! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka snapped at his fellow teacher.

Mizuki would've said more, but Naruto and Kurama leveled him with a death glare, with the latter shrinking back to her mini fox form and taking residence in the Uzumaki's hoodie.

After Sasuke was healed up, he made to confront Naruto, but the blonde loudly cracked his fingers warningly, so Sasuke opted to show up his jutsu as extra credit…using Naruto as the dummy while Sakura and her fellow fangirls screeched at him.

" **Katon: Dai** **gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu)!** "

Problem was, they were in the crossfire, as well as their fellow classmates.

"Sasuke!" Iruka shouted, horrified at what the spoiled Uchiha just did.

As he and the other proctors charged forward to stop the large fireball in the shape of a dragon's head, a large ice wall appeared in front of Naruto and the rest of the class, stopping the fireball without making a dent in the ice. While everyone was baffled where the ice wall came down, a black tri-prong kunai with seals headed straight for Sasuke, with Naruto suddenly appeared in a flash of crimson and black with a big spiral orb of chakra in his hand and grabbing the kunai with the other.

" **Hiraishin! Odama Rasengan!** "

Naruto plunged the orb into Sasuke gut, sending him spiraling into the nearby tree due for target practice that knocked him out.

" _ **Geez. Itachi's gonna love this.**_ " Kurama noted with sarcasm.

" _Ya think?_ " Naruto countered with equal sarcasm and looked up to smile at Akitsu, thanking her though the bond, with her happy that she's being useful to her Ashikabi.

"Those were…the Fourth's jutsu." Iruka whispered in shock, as an image of the Fourth Hokage overlapped with Naruto, causing something to click, "Can he be…?"

" _No, no, impossible! The demon brat has the Fourth's jutsu?! I won't allow this to stand!_ " Mizuki seethed in his mind as he began plotting way to rid the village- no, the world of Naruto and that fox that is no doubt the Kyuubi.

"So the Naruto we knew all this time was a lie?" Ino asked in disbelief, as the version of Naruto she's seeing completely overshadowing Sasuke in looks and skill.

"Just when we thought we knew Naruto, he changes the game. He truly one troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still the Alpha of this academy. Dogs rules over fox anyway!" Kiba declared boastfully, with Akamaru whining and look uncertain at that statement.

"I'm not so sure about that." Choji responded, shaking at the memory of the beating that Naruto laid on Sasuke, and was unable to eat his chips because of it.

"Still, it begs the question of how Naruto knew the Fourth's jutsu, and how he acquired the ears and tails of a fox." Shino said thoughtfully.

"Who cares? As far as we know, this was all a genjutsu! Naruto-baka can never be compared to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted angrily at her classmate.

"No genjutsu, Sakura. Everyone here used the Genjutsu Release Jutsu during the fight, and there was nothing. That genjutsu Naruto had on was focused on himself." Shikamaru countered with everyone nodding.

"I'm more interested in that fox. It reminds me of the Kyuubi from the books and the lectures." Ino added, looking warily at Kurama.

"Coincidence." Kiba simply said.

"Something tell me that its not." Shino muttered, as he planned to consult with his father on what happened here.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked up to Naruto, who was confirming that the last jutsu he used counted as the extra credit, with Iruka nodding his head rapidly in agreement.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly, drawing his attention and causing her to blush when their eyes met, "Um, I…you…"

"Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted warmly as he got close to her.

"Hai?" Hinata squeaked, blushing furiously red as he stroked her cheek.

"I may have gone after Sakura when I was fooling everyone, even you, but I don't even like her. I'm aware of your true feelings for me, and quite honestly, they're mutual. If you really want to be with me, I'll be happy to go out with you." Naruto said before kissing her on the cheek.

Overwhelmed, Hinata attempted to form coherent words, but failed as she fainted in Naruto's arms.

"We'll have to work on that." Naruto mused as he smiled down at her.

"Hey! Get away from my bitch!"

"Annnnnd the moment's ruined."

Naruto sighed as he turned to see Kiba changed at him and glared, knowing that Kiba is only after Hinata for her body. Before Naruto could do everyone, a girl with long black hair tied in a pink bow, brown eyes, D-cup breasts, fair skin, and wearing a miko-style yukata with detached sleeves and a tied bow around her waist; jumped in between them and slash her naginata outward, the pressure sending Kiba flying quite a ways away.

"Stay away from my Ashikabi." the girl said angrily, before turning to Naruto, bowing respectfully, "You must be Hinata-sama's beloved."

"Uh, who?" Naruto asked as Akitsu appeared to Naruto, covered in a long trenchcoat that covered her completely.

Naruko used a variant of the Kage Bunshin that instead made clothes, called Kage Fuku (Shadow Clothes). Afterwards, Naruko dispelled herself back into Naruto.

"Ah, she's a Sekirei like me, Master." Akitsu informed her Ashikabi.

"I'm Sekirei #87 Kaho, Hinata-sama's Ashikabi." the girl named Kaho introduced herself and smiled.

A surprised Naruto looked at the curious onlookers, to a sweating Kurama, to the sleepy-looking Akitsu, and finally back at Kaho, "Something tells me that we need to take this somewhere else."

"We should. The Sekirei Plan is secret after all." Kaho agreed as she and Akitsu looked warily at each other.

" _The Sekirei Plan?_ " Naruto thought as he nodded and motioned for Akitsu and Kaho to latch onto him before they all disappeared via Uzu Shunshin.

"…What is going on today?" Iruka groaned to himself, with the other looking as confused as he was.

On the tree where Sasuke was still knocked out, a female covered in veils hopped onto the nearby rooftop to follow the signature of her Ashikabi, deciding that she waited long enough, and will be winged by her Destined One by the end of the day.

* * *

 **(Namikaze Estate)**

"Ah…wow."

Akitsu looked around in wonderment after she, Naruto, Hinata, and Kaho reappeared within the gates of the estate, where Miya was seen sweeping the pathway.

"Welcome home Naruto, and I see you brought friends." Miya said as Akitsu and Kaho stiffened.

"Akitsu-chan? Kaho? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

They didn't answer as they looked into the eyes of Miya, before they took a knee and bowed.

"Uh, Miya…what's going on?" Naruto asked slowly as Kurama took human form.

" **Miya-chan, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are Ashikabi now.** **I think it's time to for the hanya to come out of the bag sooner than later.** " Kurama said seriously, with Miya sighing.

"So it would seem." Miya said as she set her broom down and looked directly at Naruto, "Remember the fairy tales I read to you when you were little?"

"The bedtime stories you use to put me to sleep?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Well, they are not fairy tales, nor are they bedtime stories. I, Sekirei #01 Miya, student of your parents, will tell you everything about the wagtail in the stories:

"The Sekirei."

 **CHAPTER ONE END**

* * *

Next time, **Chapter 02: The Forbidden Scroll and the Sekirei Plan**

-If you watched Avengers: Age of Ultron and/or played Mortal Kombat X, you'll be able to spot the references :)

* * *

 **Released: Friday, June 19, 2015**


	4. Sekirei Plan & The Forbidden Scroll

**Author's Notes:** I think I need to clarify something. When Naruto was a kid, he was under the Civilian Council's jurisdiction, with thankfully his ANBU bodyguards and Miya lessening the hell they create for him. By becoming a ninja, he's out of their jurisdiction, hence the 'no strings on me' speech. The reason for his 'hiding in plain sight' tactic: if the civilians see Naruto getting stronger, they would annoyingly increase their attempts to kill him. He's only a ninja so he'd get the Civilian Council off his ass, and gain some measure of freedom.

Oh, and I think I felt by brain cells committing suicide one by one each second when I read back on Naruto Part 3 in preparation for the final chapter. Happy 24th Birthday to me:(

 **-Review Responses**

 **zerozeno – Uh, what exactly does Hinata being Kaho's Ashikabi clash with again?**

 **GODHAND Gene – Oh-no~, looks like I attracted a Sakura fanboy to grace our presence. Jokes gonna be on you the next couple chapters.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossover that'll appear.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a spaceship that landed on Earth. That spaceship carried one adult, eight embryos, and 99 fertilized eggs. The ship was damaged, with the rest of the energy channeled directly to its life support system. Then, one day, two humans discovered the ship, and took control of everything inside, from its little birds, to the technology within._

 _They used the alien technology to advance their own technology that allowed them to acquire great riches. With their newfound wealth, they created a small company that transformed into a huge conglomerate, and also seized control of all the land around the crashed spaceship._

 _Naturally, the land's various leaders took notice and went after the conglomerate, who fought back with weapons in the forms of the First Five, the adult and forcibly grown first four embryos. They were trained by two powerful ninja, and they used their skills to lay waste to the united armies._

 _From the birth of the destruction came an idea from the one of the students who became the CEO of the conglomerate, a plan to create a battle royale in which breaks the bonds of Destined Ones, with the last ones standing being allowed to "ascend the heavens". All for his own amusement._

 _Little does he know that a hero, born from the two powerful ninja who trained the First Five, would arise to destroy the plan and free the little wagtails enslaved by his machinations, untangling their strings on their wings to help them fly and seek out their Destined Ones._

 _That child, born from the union of leaves and swirling tides, would be their savior._

* * *

 **Chapter 02: The Sekirei Plan and the Forbidden Scroll**

* * *

 **(Namikaze Estate)**

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place, with a familiar person hovering over her worryingly.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Kaho asked, sitting her up on the couch her mistress laid on.

"Kaho-san. What happened? Where are we?" Hinata asked and looked around.

"You fainted again. That boy with the large dog tried to separate you and Naruto-san, so I intervened. Then Naruto-san's Sekirei arrived, telling him who I was, so he transported us here to the Namikaze Estates." Kaho explained with Hinata perking up.

"Eh?! Naruto-kun…become an Ashikabi?" Hinata squeaked, now worried about being forced to fight him and his Sekirei, something she does not want to do.

Kaho nodded and looked over to where Akitsu, who was now wearing a regular white kimono until her chosen signature outfit to be arrives, was sitting and watching them like a hawk, specifically Kaho since she was a Sekirei like her.

"That's right. Naruto became an Ashikabi today before the Genin Exam." Miya said as she came in and sit down some tea, "It's good to see you again, Hinata-san, and with some interesting company too."

"Miya-san." Hinata said and bowed in respect, "How long was I-?"

"Not long. It was enough time for Naruto to freshen up." Miya replied, as Naruto appeared, leaping from the second floor to the living room with Kurama on his shoulder in her fox form.

"I see you're awake, Hinata-chan. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her and Akitsu.

"I-I'm fi-fine." Hinata stammered, and cursed herself for doing so.

"Oi, oi, none of that. You don't have to be so nervous around me, Hinata-chan. Now that we're going to be shinobi tomorrow and Ashikabi as well, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Naruto chided her, putting a hand on her shoulder and winked.

" _Don't faint don't faint don't faint don't faint don't faint-_ " Hinata repeated over and over again in her mind, trying to keep herself in the realm of consciousness.

"Now that we're all here Miya, can you tell us what you know? Like how that fairy tale story you kept tell me when I was a kid actually true?" Naruto questioned Miya, who nodded as Akitsu scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"All of it is true, Naruto, except the last part about "the child born from the union of leaves and swirling tides" was more like a prophecy; a prophecy I hope that'll come true." Miya revealed as her eyes betrayed a sense of hope for Naruto to follow the path she illuminated for him.

"You mentioned that you were Sekirei #01, so you must have been that 'one adult' among the eight embryos and the 99 fertilized eggs inside the spaceship. You were found by two humans, who laid ownership from the Sekirei to the technology inside that made them rich, which allowed them to create a corporation." Naruto said, since he remembered the story by heart and was connecting it with what was revealed to him.

"Where did you crash land?" Hinata asked, trying not to stutter and succeeding.

"In the Western Lands, the land formerly known as the Land of Eternal War." Miya revealed, to Naruto and Hinata's surprise.

"And the only corporation in the Western Lands is M.B.I., Mid Bio Infomatics. They control all of the Western Lands. So the warlords opposed him and united their armies to take MBI down, but they struck back with…the First Five." Naruto said and trailed when he looked at Miya.

"Yes, Naruto. I, along with my younger siblings, were deployed to repel the united army. It would've been just me, but the first four embryos' growths were accelerated until they grown into young adults, and were lead by me to repel the invaders as the First Generation Disciplinary Squad. They were #02 Matsu, #03 Kazehana, #04 Karasuba, and #05 Mutsu. Like the ninja here in the Elemental Countries, they were basically child soldiers, forced to kill on our first mission to the little birds yet to awaken." Miya revealed sadly, remembering the effects much a thing had on them and the events after their training was complete and their teachers separated from M.B.I., not wanting anything to do with the crazy CEO of M.B.I.

Matsu found comfort in that distasteful Icha Icha Paradise series, and became a pervert in the process.

Kazehana became an alcoholic, which increased when _that man_ rejected her.

Karasuba was consumed by bloodlust and hatred when she learned the darkness of humanity.

Mutsu took to wandering the lands and became a ronin.

"Damn." Naruto muttered, looking at Miya with sorrow.

"You knew Naruto's parents, so does that mean that they were the ones who trained you and the others?" Hinata asked.

"They did. They were more than teachers, they were our surrogate parents. Not only did they teach us swordplay, they also gave us an education, if only for a short time. Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei found that about a plan born from the destruction we caused: The Sekirei Plan. Our adjustor, Takehito-san, was on the same boat as them, but…he was found dead after he tried something that would prevent it." Miya said as her expression darkened.

"Okay, okay, I keep hearing about this Sekirei Plan. Am I correct in amusing that it's _that_ battle royale with the winners being able to..."ascend the heavens"?" Naruto asked loudly, just as his smartphone rang, prompting him to pick it up, "Hello?"

" **HHHEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTO-KUN!** " an energetic vice yelled through his phone enthusiastically.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled, dropping his phone and holding his ringing ear.

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama!" Akitsu said worryingly, instantly at his side as the TV in the living room turned on.

" **Sorry about that, dear Naruto-kun. Is this better?** "

Everyone turned to see a, slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair sitting in a chair, wrapped entirely in white as, wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

"Professor!" Akitsu and Kaho said, recognizing him.

" **You!** " Kurama growled in anger as she transformed into her human form.

"Who the fuck are you, and how are you on my TV?" Naruto demanded, as dislike for the man suddenly crept up inside him.

" **How rude! I am Minaka Hiroto, the Chairman and CEO of M.B.I., and more importantly, the Game Master! As to how I'm on your TV, the answer is quite simple: technology!"** the man named Minaka exclaimed, **"And this is quite perfect! It's my lucky day, as not only have I got in contact with you, Naruto-kun, but you as well, Hinata-kun!** "

"How do you know who we are?" Hinata asked nervously.

" **How? Because I'm the Game Master, and you both entered my little game by winging the Sekirei you have.** " Minaka said, pointing to Akitsu and Kaho.

"And I'm guessing that you're the one who found the Sekirei." Naruto deduced, glaring at Minaka.

" **Correct again, Naruto-kun. No doubt you were filled in my our dear Miya-chan, isn't that right?** " Minaka asked while avoiding Miya's glare.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto responded, his tone telling Minaka to continue.

" **So you and Hinata-kun know what you must do in this game with those beautiful specimens you both winged. Fight, fight and fight until one is left, who is then given the permission to ascend! That is the essence of the Sekirei Plan! Each Sekirei searches the Elemental Countries to find their Destined One. By bonding their Ashikabi, they are then to fight against other Sekirei and Ashikabi in mortal combat till there is only one Sekirei and Ashikabi standing! Once that happens they will win the grand prize in the greatest love story game this world has the honor to host! It's the ultimate romantic story of love and tragedy! Isn't it beautiful!** " Minaka boasted and laughed.

Miya glared daggers at Minaka, wishing that she had killed him when she got the chance, but she couldn't. Before she could've enact her plan, she learned that he had his scientists fiddle with the Sekirei physiology enough that if he dies, all 108 Sekirei would perish as well thanks to the nanomachines injected into them that are connected to his heart. She told this to her teachers, who began working on a seal to counteract this. They were nearly complete until their untimely demise, but Miya had hope that Naruto would finish what they started since he was learning all about the Art of Fuinjutsu.

"You sick, twisted fuck." Naruto growled out as miasma leaked out from him, "You have no right to force the Sekirei race into a game like this! They're people, just like us, who can think and act for themselves! You think breaking the bonds between Sekirei and Ashikabi in mortal combat's funny? It's not!"

"You can't do this! I know from being with Kaho since past few days that a bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is sacred! To take it away in what you call a game is just cruel!" Hinata cried out in surprising anger, with Minaka looking unfazed.

" **It matters not to me. It's quite amusing really to see all the drama unfold. It's my right as the Game Master after all.** " Minaka said quite simply.

"Then you have signed your death warrant. You won't be hiding behind the lives of the Sekirei for long, because in the end, **I will sever them from your grip and show you the true meaning of violence, before ending your life, slowly and painfully!** " Naruto snarled, his eyes turned red and his voice demonic at the end as she stood up.

Minaka just laughed in response, " **You're just like your parents, Naruto-kun, through it was your mother who did most of the threatening. Nevertheless, you are just the wildcard this game needed, and I can't wait to seeing you and your Sekirei can do! By the way, this battle royale is top secret, so don't tell anyone, or there'll be _consequences_!** "

" **Like shutting down our Sekirei? Fuck you! Try it and I'll sic Kurama on you and M.B.I., ruining your Sekirei Plan, retaliation be damned!** " Naruto roared with Kurama growling in agreement as her fangs elongated and her tails swayed.

" **Now that would make for some exciting entertainment! I'm looking forward to it. Good luck, Naruto-kun, Hinata-kun! HAHAHAHAHA~!** "

 ***BOOM***

Naruto destroyed the TV with a Rasengan and booted in out of the house and into the sky.

"I take it that you're going to rebel against MBI, despite the risks?" Miya asked, looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"I have good reason too, so yes. I'm not going to let that son of a bitch get away with this attempted genocide. My only concern is where our Sekirei stand." Naruto said as he looked at Akitsu, with Hinata looking at Kaho as well, "Are you with us, or against us?"

"Ah…the professor is not only Ashikabi. Your wish is my command, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu answered, and was happy when she felt that her master was grateful for her standing by him and hugged her close

"Kaho-san?" Hinata asked, and blushed when Kaho clasped her hands in hers.

"Akitsu-san's right. The Professor isn't my Ashikabi either, you are! Whatever path you take, I will follow you to the end and beyond, Hinata-sama." Kaho asked with conviction in her voice, and was happy that her mistress' heart was filled with joy.

" **Looks like we got ourselves a permanent United Sekirei-Ashikabi Alliance of sort, Miya-chan, and I'm going to help them however I can. What about you?** " Kurama questioned with Miya smiling at the sight of Sekirei and Ashikabi pairings not fighting each other.

"The answer's obvious, ero-kitsune-chan. I'll be supporting them all the way as the Pillar of Sekirei." Miya said sweetly while Kurama groaned at her nickname.

" **So mean.** " Kurama whined as Miya giggled.

"Well girls, why don't Hinata-chan and I show you around Konoha? Gotta buy a new TV from the store anyway." Naruto offered, with Akitsu nodding.

"Wait, what about your appearance?" Hinata asked with concern, pointing at Naruto's fox ears and tails, which suddenly disappeared.

"I'll hide them with a genjutsu until we receive our headbands tomorrow. The mean I became a ninja is so that the Civilian Council and their cronies will stop hounding Miya and I. While I used the Ninja Art of Deception, I'm more of a mercenary at heart." Naruto admitted with a foxy smirk that made Akitsu and Hinata's hearts flutter, with Kaho feeling it from the latter and causing her to blush.

"Ah…Ashikabi-sama is unique." Akitsu noted with pride as they left.

"Well, if you excuse me, I better visit a certain perverted glasses to make sure our electronics are safer to use in the future. If you hear cries for help, ignore them." Miya said and make her way downstairs.

" **Poor Matsu.** " Kurama mused as she heard crashing and wailing downstairs.

Outside the gate, Naruto opened it to find a couple men in suits with boxes in their hands. Before he could ask, they set the boxes down in front of them and quickly left.

"It must be Akitsu-san's things. These men were at the Hyuuga Compound the day I winged Kaho-san." Hinata said as Naruto checked the boxes for traps and opened them to find clothing with chains on them.

"Ah, my clothes." Akitsu said as she took a set out and quickly excused her to change into them.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he fished out a platinum card with gold trims.

"An M.B.I. Card. It belong to a Sekirei and their Ashikabi. The funds on it are practically unlimited." Hinata informed her crush as Kaho took out her own M.B.I. Card to show to him.

"As expected of the most wealthiest corporation in the world. What we spend won't put a dent in their riches. How generous." Naruto muttered and heard Akitsu most out to him, "Akitsu-chan?"

When she appeared from behind the pillar, Naruto's jaw dropped and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things.

Akitsu's signature outfit is now a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, with the wide cutout at the top lined with black fabric allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and going down in a very low V cut that showed off her ample F-cup cleavage, stopping at her upper stomach; a black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt and long skirt tightly against her body; and finally with chains which is used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and went down between her cleavage.

"Ah, am I to your liking, Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked and twirled around so her Ashikabi can eye every inch of her.

Naruto was silent for a moment, "…You look like a true yuki-onna (snow woman), Akitsu-chan." he managed to answer.

All while trying not to get either a nosebleed or a boner.

* * *

 **(Konoha)**

To avoid prying eyes, Naruto and his group took to the rooftops until they got to the electronics store. Naruto then put his hood up as he, Hinata, and their Sekirei entered and used Akitsu's M.B.I. Card to purchase a better HDTV that was leagues better than the one they had, as long as it was not manufactured by M.B.I. in case they had spy equipment in their products.

After Naruto sealed the new TV into his storage scroll, he and Akitsu escorted Hinata and Kaho back to the Hyuuga Compound. When they were close, Naruto kissed Hinata goodbye on the cheek, with Hinata returning it. Naruto and Akitsu then perched themselves on the nearby tree and watched Hinata into the compound with Kaho by her side.

As Naruto and Akitsu raced back to the Namikaze Estates, the former heard somebody calling out to from their apartment. As they got close, they saw it was Mizuki.

"Ah, that teacher who tried to fail you." Akitsu said, remembering her observations during the Genin Exams and went on guard.

"Let's see what he wants." Naruto said and landed next to Mizuki.

"You got a minute, Naruto? And who's your new friend?" Mizuki asked, looking at Mizuki with a bit of lust when he saw her attire.

"Miya enrolled in a homestay program for foreign shinobi students from different countries, and Akitsu here is being hosted by Miya, and I'm just showing her around." Naruto lied smoothly while telling Akitsu to go along with it through the bond, "Is there anything you need?"

Mizuki nodded and gave a 'nice guy' smile, "Well, yes. You did surprisingly well in the exam, Naruto. Honestly you should've showcased these skilled during your time in the Academy. While there is no chance for you to be Rookie of the Year, Iruka and I talked, and we both agreed that there is something you can do for extra credit that'll boost your score up and make up for your performance over the last several years."

"An enticing offer. Go on." Naruto prodded while Akitsu looked at Mizuki with suspicion, sensing Naruto's distain towards the man due to his negative emotions.

"You simply have to use your shinobi shinobi skills to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office, head to an area of the forest within Konoha's territory, and stay hidden until I come to get you. If you keep it safe, you pass and get those bonus points." Mizuki instructed him, with Naruto looking mildly interested.

"Retrieve the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office? Sounds like a challenge. Okay then, you're on Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said with a grin of his own.

"That a boy, Naruto. I'll see you tonight." Mizuki said and Naruto left, with the teacher hiding his evil smirk at his plan coming together to rid the world of the demon brat and prove his loyalty to Orochimaru once and for all.

"See ya soon!" Naruto called back and suppressed an urge to laugh loudly, "What a fucking moron…"

"What are you going to do, Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked as Naruto headed to the Hokage Tower.

"Elementary, my dear Aki-chan. The idiots in this village tried to make me a puppet. It's time I make one of my own and play it like a fiddle." Naruto responded as they arrived on the rooftop and went through the window of the Hokage's office.

"Well hello, my boy. Glad to see you drop by. I particularly enjoyed your performance at the Genin Exams." Hiruzen greeted his surrogate grandson and noticed Akitsu, "And who is this lovely young lady following you?"

"Akitsu. She's part of a foreign shinobi student homestay program Miya enrolled in." Naruto said, with Hiruzen nodding.

"I'm going to assume its code for Sekirei, and you're her chosen Ashikabi." Hiruzen stated, and grinned at Naruto's surprised look, "Yes Naruto, I know about the Sekirei Plan M.B.I. has cooked up, and it's not just me. All the Kage and Daimyo of the Elemental Countries are aware as well thanks to Minaka informing us. All I can say my boy is good luck."

"I don't need luck, since I'm going to burn the Sekirei Plan **to the ground**." Naruto growled, with Hiruzen sighing.

"So you decided to go the route of your parents then. Somehow, I knew that was going to happen, and you have my full support regardless. So, what is it you need, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he stood up.

"The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Mizuki is making his move." Naruto informed him.

"I see. And I'm sure you're going to…play him like a fiddle?" Hiruzen asked as he retrieved the scroll from his safe.

"Absolutely." Naruto nodded as Hiruzen gave him the scroll.

"Then consider this your first S-ranked mission. Use the scroll to draw out the possible traitor and detain him for questioning. Use whatever means necessary, as long as he's alive and able to talk. Understood?"

"Crystal, jiji. Come on, Akitsu-chan!"

"Ah, hai, Ashikabi-sama!"

As they left, Hiruzen turned his head to two individuals from Torture and Interrogation who were hidden in the room.

"Watch and observe. Only intervene if Mizuki manages to best Naruto and his new friend."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." they said and went to trail Naruto and Akitsu.

"Be careful, Naruto." Hiruzen muttered and returned to his work.

At the same time Naruto and Akitsu left, a figure in white veil stuck to the shadow and followed the Ashikabi-Sekirei pair.

* * *

 **(Forest Area, hours later)**

"I'm bored!" Naruko whined and threw a temper-tantrum on the ground before turning around, "And how long until two quit snogging each other?!"

Naruko left herself out so she could get in on the action in beating down Mizuki, only to find that Mizuki was taking his sweet time and Naruto and Akitsu spent their time making out, with Naruto dominating her from the top, with her on the bottom.

With the latter very close to saying to hell with the mission and claim his Sekirei, something she was very eager for.

"Hmm, lucky." Naruko mumbled, looking at Akitsu with envy.

Naruko was born during Naruto practicing and experimenting with jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing when the Sandaime let him use it. From the Transformation Jutsu came his Sexy Jutsu in the form of Naruko, and upon learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, applied to his Sexy Jutsu. During the trial, Kurama sent out a burst of chakra during the merging of the Sexy Jutsu and a Kage Bunshin, resulting in a small piece of Naruto's soul to separate and implant itself into the new body who upon awakening, coined herself Naruko and considers herself his little sister.

Overtime, she gained feelings for Naruto, but hid them, planning to confess after Naruto officially becomes a ninja. Once that succeeds, she plans to enact the Harem Plan to gather suitcase wives for Naruto since he's under the Clan Restoration Act under the International Shinobi Law since he's the last remaining male of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.

" _I can hardly wait…_ " she thought, before sensing someone from five miles away, heading straight for them, and yelled, "Ne, onii-chan! We have incoming!"

Her shout knocked them out of their hot make out session, causing Akitsu to whine.

"Arigato Naruko, and sorry about that. Don't worry, Akitsu-chan. We'll continue tonight after this. For now, you know what to do, right?"

"Ah, hai, Ashkabi-sama. I won't fail you." Akitsu said as she got herself together and hid herself in the branches to await her master's signal.

"I'll go back inside you. Can't wait to see the fireworks. Ja ne!" Naruko said brightly before dispelling.

" _One day, you'll be more than just a summon, Naruko._ " Naruto thought, smiling as Iruka appeared.

"It's all over. He he he." Iruka said in triumph and looking pissed with a tickmark.

"Uh, looks like I found you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smarted back with a laugh.

"NO FOOL, I FOUND YOU!" Iruka roared, using his Big Head Jutsu on an unfazed Naurto before returning to normal, "Why on Earth did you steal the scroll from the Hokage? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, despite your performance yesterday?"

Naruto leaned back against the tree, equipping the scroll to his lower back, and folded his arms, "If you want to know the answer to that, you'll have to ask him. I mean after all, it was his idea."

He suddenly shoulder tackled Iruka out of the way of a shuriken that embedded itself where Naruto was, who pointed up to where Mizuki landed on a tree branch with a large shuriken on his back.

"Mizuki? What the hell are you doing?!" Iruka demanded.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted as she prepared another shuriken.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you threw a shuriken at us, _sensei_!" Naruto shouted back, deciding to play dumb for now.

"I'll explain later. Just give me the scroll!" Mizuki demanded but jumped away when Iruka threw his own shuriken at the traitor.

"Don't Naruto! It was a trick! Mizuki's after the scroll! You can't let it fall into his hands, no matter what! He's a traitor!" Iruka countered as he prepared to fight.

" _Yeah, no shit Sherlock._ " Naruto thought and cracked his neck as Mizuki jumped to the ground.

"Go and get it back to the Hokage! I'll handle this!" Iruka ordered, but Naruto didn't budge.

"Like he would do that! You know what he is, Iruka! You saw during the exam today when he showed his true nature!" Mizuki snapping, with Iruka tensing.

"Don't, Mizuki! You know it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted at him.

"I don't think it matters since he's betraying Konoha, so let's hear it." Naruto deadpanned in a bored tone.

"All right then brat! Sixteen years ago-"

"The Kyuubi appeared and attacked Konoha, with Yondaime sealing the kitsune into me, making me the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Naruto finished for him, and was trying hard not to laugh his ass off, "What? You think I wouldn't find out? I knew this ages ago, you fucking moron, and I can top that!"

"Wh-What are you talking about, demon brat?" Mizuki snarled as he readied his other shuriken.

"This is actually my first mission, assigned by the old man: use the Forbidden Scroll here to lure you out and arrest you by any means necessary. And not only did you attack Iruka, a Konoha shinobi, you attempted to break the Sandaime's law regarding the truth about the Kyuubi, let's just stay you're fucked. Any last words?"

"Die!" Mizuki roared and threw the shuriken at the hanyou.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, leaping forward to intercept, but was shocked when Naruto used his bare hands to knock it away.

"My turn." Naruto whispered and leveled Mizuki with his killing intent, stunning him with the realization that it was Naruto who embarrassed him in the written part of the test.

Naruto then used Hiraishin to flash in front of Mizuki and unleashed rapid-fire punches to his chest, breaking several of his ribs before channel lightning chakra and delivering an Electric Godfist to his jaw, shattering it with the impact sending him into the air.

At the same time, Akitsu received the signal through the bond and unleashed a cyclone of icicle shards that turned Mizuki into a pincushion. Naruto then leapt after him and delivered a monstrous punch to his back, shattering his spine.

"Gah!" Mizuki cried out in pain as Naruto summoned multiple Kage Bunshin and swarmed him with punches and kick.

" **Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto 2K Barrage!** " Naruto roared as he and a Kage Bunshin connected with a double uppercut.

As Mizuki fell, Akitsu created an ice bed with small spikes that Mizuki landed in and kept him in place. Then, out of nowhere, a storm of cloth circled Mizuki, cutting and slicing him up.

"What the hell? Akitsu, keep a lookout!v I'm going to stop the bleeding since we need him alive." Naruto noted as he gathered fire chakra to cauterize the wounds...and cause some more pain to Mizuki.

"I can do that!" a playful sounding voice rang through the forest.

Before anyone could react, the white cloth from before surrounded Mizuki and wrapped around him tightly like a mummy, leaving a hole around his nose to breath through.

"Now what?" Iruka asked as a girl wrapped in white cloth and veil over her face descended in front of Naruto.

"Just like Akitsu-chan. I heard her voice in my dreams." Naruto whispered to himself as the veiled girl made her way to him, "You're a Sekirei."

"Sekirei #10 Uzume, the Veiled Sekirei. Nice to meet 'cha, Ashikabi-sama!" Uzume greeted cheerfully, and before Naruto could respond, she kissed him full on the lips.

"Ah, she's your Sekirei now, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said as white wings burst from Uzume's back and crimson ones reappeared from Naruto's back.

While one would normally be bothered by it, Akitsu wasn't, because she knew, as she watched her Ashikabi help another Sekirei emerge, even if Naruto has other Sekirei, he would never abandon her. He's not the type to do something like that.

" _Uh, I didn't know one could have multiple Sekirei._ " Naruto noted as they exchanged part of her power with the other.

" _ **By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!**_ " Uzume declared as they ended the kiss, with her veil furrowing around them.

"Looks like I'll be getting used to this, a lot." Naruto muttered as Uzume leaned into him, and not to be outdone, Akitsu hugged him with behind.

"What. Is Going. On?" Iruka asked himself loudly, with his student and his Sekirei ignoring him and the mummy that is Mizuki.

Meanwhile, en route to Konoha after being released from the labs, a certain Sekirei wearing an erotic miko outfit suited for combat sneezed.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Next time, **Chapter 03: Naruto's Team (tentative title)**

-What do you think of my attempt at that short fairy tale? And Naruto and Hinata won't be the only Ashikabi in Konoha. Oh, and Minato from Sekirei won't be appeared, though he will be mentioned at some point.

Oh, and I watched the trailer for Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and I sincerely don't like Boruto. He's an ungrateful little shit.

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, June 30, 2015**

 **Edited and corrected: Friday, July 3, 2015**


	5. Naruto's Team

**Author's Notes:** After this, my updates will be limit since I'm going back to home for my final year. With work as well, yep, I'm gonna be busy. Read, enjoy, review!

 **-Review Responses**

 **KuronoDono12 – What makes you think I will? Though anything can happen and plans can change on the fly.**

 **VFSNAKE – Indeed my friend XD**

 **Junior the Wolf – ONE: Yes, it does have something to do with Miya. TWO: Chiho is going to be an Ashikabi, with her being in Naruto's girl is still up in the air. THREE: Yukari will appear. Whether she'll be Shiina's Ashikabi or not is still being decided.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling – No, I didn't. No one got their headband last chapter.**

 **zerozeno – Um, I never said or plan for Hinata to have a Sekirei mini-harem. I just wanted to have Kaho as her Sekirei since Naruto will have Musubi. And YES, this story is about Naruto.**

 **Rixxell Stryfe – Yukikaze Panettone eh? Hmm… I also like the idea of Sekirei appearing in the Chunin Exams as well. That might happen. For Tsukiumi, I'll be leaving her fate in the hands of the readers during the Wave arc. I know how much you love Ysubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater), but unfortunately, the original Sekirei from the manga and anime, as well as those listed in the Sekirei Wiki and the unnamed and un-numbered ones who appeared in the last act of Sekirei Pure Engagement will be the only ones who'll appear. But if enough readers request cameo Sekirei like you did, well…**

 **bankai777 – Hmm, who knows…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Naruto's Team**

* * *

 **(Namikaze Estate, morning)**

" _I'm getting close! I can feel it! You're here! I can't wait to see you, Ashikabi-sama!_ "

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice, and yawned as he tried to sit up, but couldn't, as he felt two bodies with him on his king-sized bed in his room.

"Akitsu-chan. Uzume-chan."

Both girls were on either side of him in the nude, both latching onto an arm with their thighs rubbing against his stiffened morning wood.

They didn't not have sex yet due to Miya's rule still standing, but once Naruto officially receives his handband, he'll be considered an adult, and will have full control of the house, the rules, and his two clans' finances. But that from far from his mind as his Sekirei continued to rub their thighs against his erection.

"Crap. At this rate…" Naruto groaned as he tried to think of something else before he ended up claiming them for real and cause them possible discomfort.

So he thought back to what happened after apprehending Mizuki.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Last night)**

"Good work, Naruto. And I see you winged yourself another Sekirei." Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto, with his Sekirei draped on his arms.

"She just came outta nowhere, but she's a welcome addition, nonetheless." Naruto replied and smiled at Uzume, but smiled back.

"Ah, am I a welcome addition too?" Akitsu asked a bit nervously, tugging at his clothes.

"Very much so, my lovely yukionna-chan." Naruto assured her and caressed her cheek, "You got me into the Sekirei Plan after all, which I still plan to burn to the ground, and I hope you'll be able to get along with Uzume-chan here."

"Ah, I will, as long as she's with us." Akitsu said and looked at Uzume.

"Burn the Sekirei Plan to the ground, huh? I don't mind joining such a crusade. I burned my bridges with MBI after all when I helped a renegade escape after they stole something vital to the Sekirei Plan." Uzume boasted proudly with pride, with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting." Naruto noted, but decided not to pursue the details to maintain plausible deniability.

"In any case, good work on foiling and capturing Mizuki. I'm sure he'll have lot to tell us about Orochimaru and his plans. As for you going up against MBI, know that you have my full support on the matter. Frankly, this whole Sekirei Plan never appealed to me, and having them fight in a genocidal battle royale is in poor taste. Your parents agreed as well on this." Hiruzen put in his two cents.

"Glad to hear that I won't be alone in this crusade." Naruto said in relief.

"In any case, I can guarantee that you'll receive your headband tomorrow, and you'll be able to stop hiding your true self. As a ninja- well, _mercenary_ in your case, you will be under my authority and protected by me. Meaning that if anyone's foolish to attack you for being a…Jinchuuriki, you're free to defend yourself." Hiruzen assured his surrogate grandson.

"Ah, I will defend Ashikabi-sama from everyone." Akitsu said firmly and hugged Naruto's arm tighter.

"Me too. They'll have to get through me and my veils." Uzume as her veil responded to her proclamation on the matter.

"While I'm more than capable of defending myself, I welcome your protection nonetheless." Naruto said and kissed his Sekirei on their cheeks.

" _Lucky bastard._ " Hiruzen and the ANBU above the ceil thought, but with no malice, as auras of hearts radiated from the erotic little birds.

While the ANBU assigned as the Hokage's protection also know about the Sekirei Plan, they've been threatened under the pain of death not to openly reveal it in anyway.

They won't be the only ones who'll know in due time.

"Well, time to go home girls. See you around, jiji." Naruto said and used Hiraishin to teleport himself and his Sekirei to the Namikaze Estates.

" _Everyone is in for quite a surprise tomorrow after Naruto receive his headband…_ " Hiruzen thought with a smirk as he looked out the window while smoking his pipe.

* * *

 **(Namikaze Estates)**

"Good to be back!" Uzume said as they came up to the Namikaze Estates.

"You've been here before?" Naruto acquired as he opened the gate with Akitsu looking at Uzume warily.

"Only to drop off a package that got me the ire of MBI." Uzume admitted with a cheeky grin.

" _I'll have to ask Miya about that if she's willing to tell._ " Naruto thought as Miya greeted them at the door.

"You're home, with familiar company too." Miya said, her eyes wandering to Uzume.

"Hiya, Miya! Long time no see." Uzume greeted cheerfully.

"Indeed. I see you finally stopped shadowing the place and bonded with your Destined One."

"As expected of our Pillar. Nothing gets past you."

After Uzume dropped the "package" off with Homura, she sensed that her Destined One was a fellow resident of Miya. While Homura left Konoha to continue her duties as the "Sekirei Guardian", Uzume stayed behind to find her Destined One: Naruto. She took the identity of a civilian, wearing a purple shirt with a star and blue jeans, and stalked him, admiring him from afar, and protected him from anyone who'd harm him with her veils.

While she wanted to be winged by him, she was worried about the heat her situation with MBI would put on him, and he would suffer for it. But then he winged Akitsu, and while it broke her heart a little, she was there when she saw Naruto's exchange with Minaka from outside the property line of the estate. Needless to say, she was touched that Naruto was against Minaka, and if someone like her came along, he wouldn't mind her situation.

Cue making a great first impression by helping Naruto to apprehend Mizuki, which lead to her eventual winging. She's a little peeved about sharing her Ashikabi with another Sekirei, and no doubt Akitsu feels the same, she doesn't mind it at all, and actually find it fun.

"You're always welcome here, but it's a moot point since you're Naruto's Sekirei like Akitsu here. I expect you and her to get along and protect Naruto." Miya said sternly before producing her infamous Hanya mask, "And until Naruto get his headband that signifies his status as an adult, there will be no illicit relationships as long as I'm still in control. Surely you can hold on until one more night, right Uzume?"

"H-h-h-hai~!" Uzume squeaked as she and Akitsu hid behind Naruto, shaking with clattering sound effects.

"Knock it off, Miya. They get it. And don't worry. When the time comes, I'm be sure to put up a Sound Barrier Jutsu like my parents failed to do when you were here with them." Naruto said teasingly, causing Miya to multiply her Hanya masks.

"My my. It's too easy to speak to your caretaker like that, Naruto." Miya said sweetly, smiling while her eyes were not.

"Love you too, Miya- _chan_." Naruto countered and surprised Miya by kissing her on the cheek, "Night, dattebayo!"

Grabbing Akitsu and Uzume, he used Hiraishin to take himself and his Sekirei to his room so they can retire for the night, leaving Miya to touch the spot where Naruto playfully kissed her with a blush on her face.

* * *

 **(Present time, LIME)**

Naruto was then rudely snapped out of memory lane as his two girls moved around more as they began to stir, building up the already unbearable pressure within Naruto's erection.

"Oh…shit…!" Naruto grunted, his penis twitching before he ejaculated upward, his semen raining onto the naked bodies of Akitsu and Uzume.

"Oh, wha- What's going on?" Uzume asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, smearing semen on her face.

"Sorry about that wake-up call, but it was your faults." Naruto said a little reproachfully as Uzume looked confused and noticed her state.

"This is…" Uzume started, rubbing her hand over her face and licked it, then noticed her leg and Akitsu's own near Naruto's third leg, with the pieces coming together, and adopted a sly grin, "Oh-ho. Did Ashikabi-sama enjoy that?"

Naruto was about to respon when he suddenly felt something warm on his erection and looked down to be Akitsu licking it clean.

"Ah…delicious." Akitsu murmured as she continued to lap up the excess semen, making Naruto groan in pleasure.

"Akitsu, no fair!" Uzume said and joined her.

This proved to be too much for Naruto, who couldn't stop them in time as he came a second time, painting their faces with his cum. Naruto was then treated to the sight of his Sekirei licking his cum off each other's faces.

"Tonight, you two are mine." Naruto growled, his eyes turning red, making his Sekirei shiver with arousal.

"Ah…can hardly wait." Akitsu replied, licking her lips of cum.

"Nor can I…" Uzume whispered seductively as she began stroking her master's cock.

All three would spend the next door orally pleasuring each other on the bed and in the shower, no penetrations yet, and Naruto made sure to lock the door to his room and put the Sound Barrier up in case Miya comes calling.

* * *

 **(Konoha Academy)**

"Ah…good luck, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said as she, Uzume, and their master arrived in front of the academy.

"I don't need luck Aki-chan, since my performance yesterday guaranteed me my headband. But…I guess I'll need luck to get a proper team." Naruto admitted.

"You'll be fine, Naruto. Even if your team is awful, you still have me and Akitsu by your side." Uzume piped up and hugged him, with Akitsu joining in so we won't be left behind.

Naruto sighed, "I'm one lucky bastard to have two amazing girls like you."

Technically he isn't a _bastard_ due to his parents marrying each other before his birth.

After instructing them to remain near on standby, which they were happy to do to protect their master, the demonic Uzumaki went into the building and entered the classroom where his class is.

"Ah, Naruto. You're right on time." Iruka greeted, as Naruto's appearance effectively silenced the whole class, as some like the aspiring ninja looked at Naruto in fascination, while those civilians who survived the re-training looked at him with fear, "You can sit anywhere you like."

Naruto nodded curtly and sat next to Hinata, who saved a sit for him with the help of Kaho who was behind her. Of course, Kiba tried multiple times to take the seat so he could leer at Hinata's figure, but Kaho had none of it and banished her naginata at the dog-dog twice, keeping him back. Speaking of Kiba, he tried to trip Naruto up in an effort to humiliate him, but ended up getting his ankle crushed when Naruto stepped on it.

Looking at Hinata, who blushed and smiled at him, and back at Kaho, he returned the smile to them as Iruka called for attention.

"Now that everyone's here, I will be passing out headbands to those who passed this year. Those who didn't are dismissed, while those who received their headbands will remain in their seat to be assigned to an individual Jonin sensei, who will continue your training from here on out a few days from now, and make sure you become one of the finest Konoha shinobi."

As expected, most of the clan heads and those who were serious about becoming a Konoha shinobi received their headbands, and to the surprise of nobody, except for the snotty civilians who survived and protesting, Naruto received his headband.

Naruto took his headband, which has a red cloth, and tried it around his left bicep. He then pulled out a black clothed Uzu headband that belonged to his mother that once belonged to her father, and tied it around his head.

"What an idiot! We're Konoha ninja, not Uzu ninja you moron!" Sasuke jeered and laughed, but nobody shared that sentiment as they looked at him weirdly, all expect Sakura, who was trying to get the remainder of her fellow fangirl to laugh too, but failed.

"Um, Sasuke-k- Sasuke. We went over the relationship between Konoha and Uzushio a year ago. The symbol on that headband is the same symbol on the back of the flak jackets the Chunin and Jonin wear." Ino explained to the Uchiha, who scoffed.

"Who cares about a dead, worthless clan?" Sasuke said before starting to sweat as a kitsune-style Hanya mask loomed over him, sending those around him scrambling for cover.

"Care to repeat that, Uchiha? I really don't want to have to explain to Itachi why I sent you home in shreds barely an hour after you got your headband, which no doubt the Shinobi Board had a hand in despite your conduct yesterday." Naruto said with the same creepy sweet voice Miya used whenever she uses her Hanya mask.

" _Oh crap. After what Sasuke said, Naruto is really not going to like the team assignments._ " Iruka thought, sweating at the thought of Naruto's reaction to this new team, "All right, enough Naruto. I'll sure you'll get him later. But for now, those who didn't receive headbands, please leave the room."

The ones who didn't pass quickly filed out, mostly due to Naruto's current mood and not wanting to run afoul of it, as the Naruto dispelled his Hanya mask and glared daggers at the tactless Uchiha, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Okay then. Now for team assignments." Iruka announced, and quickly muttered a quick apology to Naruto before proceeding to announce teams.

As Iruka announced Team 1 through 6, Hinata held Naruto's clawed hand, whispering a silent prayer to Kami to let her and her beloved be on the same team. It would be for the best since they were planning to rebel against the Sekirei plan together.

Sadly, Kami was in a bind with paperwork, and couldn't hear Hinata's wish.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke…Haruno Sakura-"

Everyone winced when Sakura leapt out of her chair and let out a scream of joy while Sasuke just did his usual "Hm".

"And Uzumaki- wait, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…?" Iruka gaped, looking at the list of team assignments provided by the Hokage himself, completely unaware of this and looked at Naruto in shock along with the other new generation shinobi-in-training, "Naruto, you're…"

"Just look at me without the whisker-marks on my face, Iruka-sensei. We've all seen the pictures of the Yondaime Hokage after all." Naruto said coldly, his voice betraying gis complete displeasure of his assigned team.

Iruka did just that, and took a step back, seeing the uncanny resemblance with the spiky yellow hair and sun-tan skin. But his round face also reminded Iruka of the redhead woman, who was the Princess of the Uzumaki clan dubbed the Red Death, he seen with the Yondaime, who he once saw was pregnant; and they were both accompanied by Naruto's guardian Miya, who hasn't aged a day and was very protective of Naruto to the extreme.

"Oh Kami…" Iruka muttered as he fell back into his chair, realizing the implications.

The village has tortured, tormented, and fox hunted the Son of the Yondaime Hokage; the same Hokage who was their Hero, their Savior, and they repaid him by attacking his son like a leper.

If Naruto was anything like his parents and Miya…oh who was he kidding, this village and the people who wronged him were beyond screwed.

"Are you kidding me?! You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death! Why didn't you tell us?" Ino demanded with the other Clan Heirs wondering the same thing, as they knew that their own parents were friends and allies with the Yondaime.

Except Sasuke, who was steaming and angered that that boy he dubbed a lowlife and a waste had top pedigree that's more than his!

It was blasphemy!

"…Would you have believed me -ttebayo?" Naruto simply replied, with the others realizing that they wouldn't have, and would've excused it as the usual ramblings of a Hokage hopeful.

"Ano, I would've." Hinata said meekly, holding Naruto's arm.

"I know, but it's more fun to see their reactions at such truth. But what's not fun is the fact that I have to be on a team with an emo and a banshee." Naruto said, eying his teammates with distaste.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual, dobe!" Sasuke snapped back, with Naruto ignoring him.

"Yeah, you don't deserve to be on the same team as us!" Sakura added, causing Naruto to yawn in response and flip the finger at her, "I bet your parents-"

"MOVING ON!" Iruka bellowed, calling to order after regaining his composure and shutting Sakura up before she went too far, "As stated, Team Seven will consist of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura with their Jonin sensei being Hatake Kakashi!"

Naruto blinked before looking pissed. While he had no problems with Kakashi since he's one of the ANBU bodyguards who protected him, he knew that the Shinobi Board had a hand in the team assignments and the implications of himself being on a team with Sasuke and Kakashi due to their…special trait.

Meanwhile, Kaho had a hand on Hinata's shoulder, with rainclouds above a miserable Hyuuga Princess who was depressed that she and her beloved weren't on the same team, and was instead on the same team that hates his guts

"Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata with their Jonin sensei being Yuhi Kurenai!"

Kiba let out a howl of triumph and grinned at Naruto, mocking him and further souring the hanyou's mood. Kaho grip on her naginata tightened as she glared at Kiba, while rain of misery fell on Hinata. Shino could only frown as he eyed Naruto and Hinata, and resolved to keep Kiba in check and make sure he doesn't dig himself in a hole he couldn't get out of like Sakura nearly did. He had a personal stake in this as usual, since he and Hinata treat each other like siblings, and would rather not sic his bugs on Kiba to keep him from doing something stupid involving Hinata.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, so the last team, Team Ten, will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino with their Jounin sensei being Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said before putting the list down, "That's it for team assignments. Tomorrow you will register yourselves as Konoha shinobi and receive your Ninja ID. Meet back in this room three days from now in the morning to meet with your assigned team and Jonin sensei who'll pick you up for their orientation. Dismissed!"

"Looks like I win, dobe. Hinata-chan is mine while you get the banshee with no tits!" Kiba boasted in Naruto's face, treating him to his dog breath.

"Kiba, I strongly suggest you get the fuck away from me in the next second before something bad happens to you." Naruto snarled.

"Or what? Gonna toss out that fake strength around like a-"

"Too late…"

The air around Kiba suddenly turned cold as ice climbed up his form before turning encasing him into a block of ice.

Thanking Akitsu through the bond, Naruto pushed the frozen Kiba over, "Chill, dog-boy."

"How did you do that?!" Sasuke demanded as Hinata and Kaho latched onto Naruto's clothes.

"I didn't." Naruto replied before disappearing with Hinata and Kaho via Uzu-Shunshin.

* * *

 **(Konoha)**

In an instant, they arrived on the rooftop of the Academy where Akitsu and Uzume are stationed. One Uzu Shunshin later, they arrived on the Hokage Mountain on top of the head the Yondaime Hokage.

"Thank you for freezing the mutt, Akitsu-chan." Naruto said and patted her on her head.

"Ah, thank you, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu responded, once again happy that she was useful.

"…Our teams suck." Naruto stated bluntly while looking down on the village and rubbing the back of his head, "But your is a little better, Hinata-chan. While my team includes two entitled brats with a lazy sensei who was my father's student, your team has at least our logical friend Shino and a competent sensei, it also include a horny mutt who thinks he the top dog in our years and wants to get to your pants."

"I won't let him. I'm sure Shino and Kaho-san will protect me, but I can take care of myself." Hinata assured him, leaning into his shoulder.

"Regardless, I will always protect you, Hinata-sama." Kaho said with conviction, "I am your Sekirei after all."

"Sucky teams aside, we still have the Sekirei Plan to contend with." Uzume spoke up, "And is it just me, or has more Sekirei appeared here in Konoha than they're suppose to be in other villages?"

"When I was released, I found myself in Shukuba Town." Kaho piped up, causing Naruto to sweatdrop, due to the town's notoriety as a pleasure district in the Land of Fire.

"The locations the Sekirei are dropped off are random, I know that. It doesn't matter if a Sekirei's Ashikabi is a short distance or far away. They have to survive to find them. Unfortunately, it leave them open to be forcibly winged by those who heard of the Sekirei Plan from word of mouth." Uzume explained, as she knew this from traveling to Konoha with Homura and Matsu in tow, "Thankfully, the Guardian of Unwinged Sekirei is out there to prevent it, but with the Elemental Countries being so vast despite her transportation, there only so much she can do."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Hinata asked urgently, with Naruto gritting his teeth.

"There's nothing we can do, but to gather allies within the Sekirei Plan to rebel against MBI. But first we have to deal with whatever killswitch Minaka has on the Sekirei. Until then, we focus on being ninja, protecting our Sekirei, and repelling those who take the Sekirei Plan seriously."

"Ah…we can do this." Akitsu said, nodding her head.

"Just say the word and we'll follow you into battle!" Uzume cheered, raising her fist.

"Looks like there's one going on now!" Kaho suddenly said, pointing at the village.

Everyone looked to see two figures wielding lightning chasing down a third on the rooftops, with a fourth one trying to follow, banishing a knive.

" **Byakugan!** " Hinata declared, activing her clan's Kekkai Genkai to see what's going on, "They're Sekirei! I can tell from the way they're dressed, and they have the same marking as Kaho-san, Akitsu-san, and Uzume-san! They're twins and they're shooting that looks like lightning at the other Sekirei. But the one on the ground is a human, and he has a knife!"

"Is he the twin girls' Ashikabi?" Naruto required, frowning before a familiar voice sounded off through his head as laid eyes on the Sekirei being chased.

" _Ashikabi-sama! Please help me, my Ashikabi-sama!_ "

"No, it doesn't look like it. But since the Sekirei Plan is suppose to be secret, it'll be uncontainable at this rate!" Hinata said worrying, with Naruto letting at a 'tch'.

"And if the civilians find out, they're inform the Civilian Council, who'll bring it up at the next meeting. If that happens, that damn warhawk Danzo will found out, and will have this suppose-to-be-defunct "Security Force" ROOT capture the Sekirei and mold them to his liking. Worse, Minaka might not do anything about it." Naruto guessed and looked at Akitsu sorrowfully, "We need to move, now! Hang on to me."

Naruto took out a Hiraishin kunai as the girls latched onto a part of his arm since he'll need the other arm to throw the kunai to get them to their destination.

"Hold tight -ttebayo!" he warned them and threw the kunai at the pursuit, with it embedding itself into the roof that the three Sekirei passed, " **Hiraishin!** "

In an instant, they disappeared in a flash of crimson and black light.

 **CHAPTER THREE END**

* * *

Next time, **Chapter 04: An Erotic Miko and a Bratty Brat**

-The next chapter will finally have Naruto saving and winging Musubi, while also registering as a ninja/mercenary and dealing with the Sandaime's grandson, Konohamaru.

 **Post-chapter notes:** When it comes to this story, I have plans that go up to before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. And I'm going to have a poll up concerning Sekirei placements in the future after next chapter that'll affect some of the human characters as well.

To those who only read this story of mine and saw my opinion of Boruto, I don't like or hate him. I'm indifferent to him now.

 **Request:** Can you vote on the current poll I have posted for my Final Fantasy Uzumaki XIII story to help chose a team name for Naruto and his group in the story? I'll really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Released: Tuesday, August 25, 2015**


	6. Rescue Musubi

**UPDATE (9/23/2016): FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! While reading this at work, I noticed that the stupid Doc Manager for uploading fanfiction chapter screwed me again! It completely skipped a paragraph as well as deleted a name from the possible crossover Sekirei in the 10%-30% list! I managed to fix it, adding in the paragraph from the Musubi winging scene and putting back the damn name, but DAMMIT I HATE IT WHEN IT DOES THAT!**

 **Author's Notes:** Yello ladies and gentlemen, readers and writers alike; I am SoulEmbrace2010 and welcome back to **Kitsune Ashikabi of the Leaf and Whirlpool!**

Sigh… I know I said in a review response that I wouldn't add crossover characters, but looks like I'm going to. To a crossover master like me, crossovers can be so addicting due to the endless possibilities.

In terms of Sekirei, there will be crossover Sekirei, with one of them fits the mold of the purpose of a Sekirei. I note that she had limited appearances since her SNK Samurai Shodown fighting game days and had a role in Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, so I'm going to give the lovely maid/housewife some Uzumaki love as one of Naruto's Sekirei, as she will now be appearing in my stories as of this update whenever appropriate. The others I've chosen will be ONE lady from High School DxD, Ikkitousen, King of Fighters, etc. They have already been chosen by yours truly, and will be revealed at the end of this chapter. I WILL NOT BUDGE ON HAREM REQUESTS, because they're already LOCKED in.

Now then, with that being said, LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Rescue Musubi**

" _Ashikabi-sama! Ashikabi-sama!_ "

The voice in Naruto's head grew louder and louder as he and his Sekirei, Akitsu and Uzume, and his new girlfriend and her Sekirei, Hinata and Kaho respectively, descended from the Hokage Monument and down to the Hokage Tower to land on. The feminine voice in Naruto's head was no doubt his third Sekirei to be winged just like Akitsu and Uzume, and he'll be damned if someone who's not her Ashikabi like he is get to her first.

Worse, the commotion that was taking place would attract unwanted attention from Konoha's unsavory populate, and from the supposed-to-be-defunct ROOT in which Miya, and even Naruto later on, was trying to locate its headquarters, but to no success since Miya was looking out for Naruto and was doing mercenary missions.

"There's four targets of interest and heading towards us! There's three pursuers going after the Sekirei who appears to be a miko. Two of them are Sekirei who are wielding lightning and are chasing the miko Sekirei on the rooftops. And the another one is just a human, but he's a civilian and wielding a knife!" Hinata reported as she used her Byakugan to see what was happening.

"Wait! Is her miko attire similar to mine? Is she wearing martial artist gloves?" Kaho questioned her Ashikabi with concern, as Hinata looked surprised.

"Yes! She also has brown hair, but in a bobcut like the style I used to have! Do you know who she is, Kaho-chan?" Hinata asked with everyone noting Kaho's look of shock.

"That's my friend! #88 Musubi; a Fist-type Sekirei! Both of us came up together in the labs!" Kaho explained and was about to say more when he stopped herself.

"Wait a minute! Kaho, were you and Musubi the ones nearly taken by those squadron of Kumo-nin when they sneaked into one of the MBI Labs those years ago in the Western Lands?!" Uzume asked, remembering her friend Homura talking about it as they landed on the Hokage Tower.

"What? Kumo-nin?!" Hinata squeaked and shivered when she remembered her kidnapping being the trigger for the Hyuuga Affair.

Years ago, a Kumo ambassador arriving in Konoha for talks of a peace treaty between Konoha, and Kumo was actually tasked in kidnapping Hinata to take her to Kumo to breed her for her Byakugan eyes when she was old enough. She was kidnapped, but Naruto was in hot-pursuit, as he was visiting Hinata for a play-date and was knocked away. When he caught up, he latched on to the Kumo-nin with Kurama flaring her chakra through Naruto, alerting both Hiashi and Miya, the latter who was picking up Naruto. The Hyuuga Clan Head and the Student of the Yellow Flash and Red Death arrived in time to see Naruto injured and knocked away, making Miya see red as she and Hiashi brutally and literally disarming the Kumo ambassador, but before they could finish him off, an extremely pissed and pregnant Hitomi arrived herself and got to the Kumo ambassador first, executing the Kumo Ambassador with a fury of multiple Jyuuken strikes before finishing with a Jyuuken poke to the head, much to the bystanders' shock, killing the Kumo Ambassador while Naruto retrieving Hinata from the bag. With Naruto protecting her from bullies, and now from the Kumo-nin, it was how Hinata gained her crush on the blonde.

While Hitomi dealt the killing blow, Hiashi lied to protect her, saying that he killed the Kumo Ambassador, which prompted Kumo to denied all accusations of the kidnapping, and demanded the body of Hiashi as compensation for the death of their Head Ninja as per the stipulations of the peace treaty. Hizashi was going to take his place, but Miya used her infamous Hanya mask to get the brother to stay put and suddenly left.

A week later, word came to Konoha of a woman wreaking havoc in Kumogakure as she severely injuring the Nibi Jinchuuriki and Hachibi Jinchuuriki before moving on and maiming the Yondaime Raikage who, after a little "persuasion", along with a threat to his manhood, admitted to ordering the kidnapping of Hinata. After raising a LOT more hell, along with threatening the Raikage's brother's life, the Raikage then admitted that his predecessor, the Sandaime Raikage, ordered the kidnapping of her teacher Kushina, before the woman left with a video and audio recording of the confession, satisfied.

And the woman in question, was Miya of course.

After the havoc Miya caused, with her dispatching Kumo ANBU sent after her and sending the pieces back to the Lightning Daimyo, the latter sent the Fire Daimyo a non-aggression pact between Kumo and Konoha, and was instantly signed by the two Kage with the two Daimyo overseeing the proceedings, along with Miya, who was in the room sharpening her sword awfully loudly while humming a small tune with a chilling smile on her face with a her eyes not matching it.

"Yes, but we were saved by #08 Yume, the Sekirei of Fate, along with her partner, #04 Karasuba, the Black Sekirei. Musubi and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them." Kaho replied solemnly, with the tone in her voice indicating that there was a sacrifice of some kind at the time.

"Tell us more later. We have company!" Naruto suddenly said as they were suddenly stopped by a group of ninja with blank masks.

"What the? Who are they?" Uzume asked as she and the others stood back to back.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. By order of our master Danzo, you are to surrender yourself for reconditioning to be a loyal Konoha shinobi." the leader said, with Naruto realizing that the blank masked shinobi were from the supposedly defunct ROOT Foundation under the guise of Danzo's private security force.

"Ah, they're after you, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu noted with a glare at the leader, not liking the words from him and started materializing ice from her bring.

"That's right, Akitsu-chan. While they're making a huge mistake, they don't care, as they have no emotions thanks to going through Danzo's programming. Unfortunately, I won't hesitate to kill them for threatening my life right here and now." Naruto growled as he got into a fighting stance, "Let's deal with them quickly so we can save the Sekirei reacting to me. Ready?"

"Ah, for you, Ashikabi-sama, always!" Akitsu declared as she summoned ice kunai to wield and formed ice shards around herself.

"Less talking and more kicking their asses!" Uzume agreed as she attacked first with her razor cloth.

"Let's go, Kaho-chan!" Hinata said and charged forward with Naruto.

"Leave it to me, Hinata-sama! I will protect you!" Kaho said, matching her stride.

The operatives of ROOT engaged the Sekirei-Ashikabi United Front, and were not expecting their targets' comrades to wield such strange powers, such as Akitsu skewering them with ice shards and Uzume's cloth bellowing all over the place, providing cover for her Ashikabi and fellow Sekirei sisters, as well as cutting her enemies up.

For ROOT, they were now having a really bad day…

Meanwhile, some ways away, two beautiful twin women with black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing leather bondage costumes are currently chasing a young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, extremely large breasts, and wearing a battle-style Miko outfit which consist of a short red skirt, and a white Japanese priestess robe, and red gloves.

"You can run all you want! we'll still catch you!" the oldest one in a dark purple leather suit with her bust significantly larger than her sister's shouted at the quarry.

"So just fight us and we'll get this over with!" the youngest one in the dark red leather suit with her bust significantly smaller that her sister's added.

"I can't! Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the busty brunette cried out.

"That's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you!" the oldest one said, as she charged up a lightning attack.

The lightning attack was then launched and missed its quarry, but instead hit the part of the roof that the brunette Sekirei was about to hop on, causing her to slip and fall to the ground on a collision course to an unsuspecting pedestrian.

"Kyahhh! Please look out! Wahh!" she screamed out.

"Gah!"

 ***CRASH** *****

"Ugh, what the hell?" a voice growled in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really should've watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Get the hell off me bitch!"

"Kyahh!"

The erotic miko wearing Sekirei was suddenly backhanded into a wall, much to the absolute horror of her pursuers as they landed on the ground.

"You! What the hell! Why would you do that?!" the purple-wearing Sekirei demanded before being pelted by a rock, "Huh?"

"What the? Why?" the dark red-wearing twin asked as a mob formed, wielding the usual mob weapons of knives and pitchfork, glaring at the miko Sekirei like she commited the greatest sin in the world.

As for the one who the miko Sekirei landed on, he spit on her face before walking away.

"Get her!" the ringleader of the crowd roared as they bared down on the Sekirei.

Meanwhile, the ROOT who went after Naruto and his band of ladies were having a really bad day as they were finished off, with Naruto throwing multiple **Wind Style: Odama Rasengan** that exploded like grenades, Akitsu skewering her targets with her ice shards, Uzume unleashing her razor-sharp cloth, Hinata lashing out with **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms** , and Kaho using Kenatsu (Sword Pressure) to unleash razor winds.

Due to the fact that ROOT didn't expected the unknowns to have different kinds of powers, they were soundly defeated.

"Dammit. They held us up for way too long. Let's go!" Naruto shouted shot up in the direction of the commotion, with the others following.

Back at the mob…well, there was a mob, until they were zapped away by the Thunder Twins, who took off after them in fits of anger for them harming their fellow Sekirei, despite the fact that they were aiming to deactivate her. Unfortunately, this allowed the human with a knife to come up to the poor girl, who was recovering from her shocking encounter with the human who struck her.

"Hehehehe. Hehehehehehe. I finally got you, Sekirei!" he declared as he pulled her up and put the knife to her throat, "You're mine now."

"Wha- No! Please let me go! I have to find my Ashikabi!" she cried as she struggled, but the guy knocked her head to the wall behind her, ceasing her struggling.

"Your Ashikabi? Ha!" the thug sneered as he pressed his knife at the girl's throat, "You're looking at your main man instead of a wimpy Ashikabi who's too good for you. I, Tanigawa Junichi-sama, will make you my bitch!"

Leaning forward, he looked to press his lips on hers to wing her and become her Ashikabi…no, to forcibly wing her and make her his fucktoy for his personal pleasure.

The Sekirei Plan was supposed to be secret, but it didn't stop the rumor mill from turning in the Elemental Countries, especially when Kumo made its intentions clear in capturing them to breed powerful shinobi for their village, just like they tried to do with the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans.

It's what happens when a nut like Minaka failed to properly inspect the playing field before unleashing the Sekirei into the Elemental Countries. Now almost half of the Elemental Countries knows about the Sekirei, and soon, the whole country.

"God, I can't wait to bust a nut between these fuckin' huge titties!"

" _N-No. Ashikabi-sama…_ "

The thug's lips were millmeters away from the poor girl until a massive pressure made the proud Junichi faceplant onto the ground, with Musubi now scrambling to get as far away from the thug as possible.

"Musubi!"

The girl looked up to several figures coming towards her, with one of them looking familiar.

"Kaho-chan!" the now identified Musubi squealed and happily ran towards her friend.

"So this is Musubi? Not bad, though she looks worse for wear." Uzume noted, as Musubi's clothes looked thrown and messy due to the various objects thrown at her.

"You bitch!" Junichi roared, starting forward, "Get back here-!"

He was suddenly impaled by several chains that speared his back and through his front, making him coughed up blood as the chains pulled him into the alley, with him screaming and clawing at the ground.

" **DIE DIE DIE!** "

Another horrified scream of pain echoed through the alley as the "great" thug known as Junichi was smashed against the walls of the alley by the chakra chains protruding from Naruto's back, while the chains were enhanced by fire chakra that burning the thug's body from inside out, before the hanyou commanded his fiery chains to tear Junichi apart, splattering his charred remains and entrails on the walls.

Flicking his chakra chains of blood, he retracted them and lifted the Sound Barrier Jutsu that he cast before killing Junichi. He did not want his Sekirei to hear the sound of flesh being brutally torn apart, especially the innocent looking erotic miko Sekirei that they saved.

"Huh? What happened to that mean man?" Musubi wondered as Naruto came out of the alley, blood free.

"He took a little trip down under to a place where he won't bother everyone ever again. That, I can assure you." Naruto replied with a gentle fanged smile.

"That's a nasty bruise. Let me help you." Hinata said before rubbing her homemade healing salve on Musubi's cheek while applying the Healing Jutsu.

"Musubi, what happened to you? It looked like you were mobbed or something before that man tried to wing you." Kaho said with concern as Musubi suddenly looked sad.

"Musubi was being chased by those meanies and that bad man who tried to wing Musubi. I tried to escape, but landed on someone before they struck me, and the next thing I knew, a mob threw things at Musubi. It would have been worse if those meanies from before chasing them off." Musubi explained sadly before feeling a heat rising inside of her when the adrenaline died down and she properly focused on the reddish-blonde hanyou in front of her, "Oooohhhh!"

"She's starting to burn up!" Hinata exclaimed with concern before remembering something, "Just like Kaho-chan did before…" she murmured and blushed upon remembering the kiss she and her Sekirei shared before the latter gained her wings.

Musubi panted and held her crest before locking eyes with Naruto.

"I recognize your voice, Musubi-chan. You called out to me in my dream, just like Akitsu-chan and Uzume-chan did." Naruto murmured as Musubi staggered towards him.

"I'm burning up inside. It's like an eternal fire in my heart that won't die out. It's you. You're my…Ashikabi-sama. My Destined One." Musubi said as she reached out to Naruto, who clasped her hand.

"Are you sure, Musubi-chan? If you join my flock, you'll be joining a rebellion against MBI and the Sekirei Plan, and I expect my Sekirei to break their limits and give it their all as you all fight beside me and your sisters." Naruto told her seriously with his eye holding a stern look, leaving no room for joking.

"Musubi understands, Ashikabi-sama. No matter what, no matter what path you will take, Musubi will always be by your side, now and forever, Ashikabi-sama..." Musubi breathed out as she hugged him and looking into his eyes.

"Then let's not keep you waiting to get your wings, Musubi-chan. Welcome to the family…" Naruto murmured before pulling Musubi in and kissing her full on the lips, and granting Musubi her wings.

" _ **Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi**_ _ **!**_ " Musubi chanted after the kiss ended.

"Welcome to the fold, Musubi-chan. I'm glad I managed to get to you." Naruto said as he hugged her, with his new Sekirei returning the hug.

"Me too, my Ashikabi. From now on, your wish is my command." Musubi murmured, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's strong arms around her.

"It would seem that Naruto-san will be a major Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan with him wigning three Sekirei. Something tells me that there may be more since Akitsu-san's a Single Digit. Will you be okay, Hinata-sama?" Kaho inquired her Hyuga Ashikabi, who nodded.

"As long as I'm by Naruto-kun's side, that's all the matters. I just hope my relationship with him won't hurt you, Kaho-chan." Hinata replied, with Kaho smiling.

"I don't mind, as long as you're happy, Hinata-sama. I have no problem with Naruto-san, even less so since he saved my best friend and winged her just now." Kaho assured her as she held Hinata's hand.

"I may be with Naruto-kun, but I will never neglect you. I'm your Ashikabi after all." Hinata said, getting bold as she stroked Kaho's cheek, who purred.

Until the moment was interrupted by a loud growling sound coming from Musubi, who suddenly looked embarrassed as she held her stomach and also looked faint.

"So…hungry…"

* * *

 **(Academy Classroom)**

"Hey there! I'm Sarutobi Asuma, instructor for Squad 10." the chain-smoking Hokage's son said, marching through the door and spotted his team, "Shikamaru, Ino, Choji- Huh?"

He spotted the still frozen Kiba, and looked at the others in confusion.

"What happened to him was quite troublesome." Shikamaru drawled with Choji nodding, "If you ask me, he fails to take a hint when it comes to who doesn't want to be in a relationship with him."

"…I see." Asuma mused as his fellow jonin, Yuhi Kurenai, arrived through the door.

"Yuhi Kurenai, here for…Squad…8…"

The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha blinked owlishly as she saw just Shino, along with a frozen over Kiba.

"What happened here? Where's Hinata?" Kurenai asked before noticing that the members of Team 7 were nowhere to be found.

"Kiba was taunting Naruto about Hinata being on the same team as him, provoking him before he was mysteriously frozen in this block of ice. Naruto and Hinata then left and we haven't seen them since." Shino reported as he tapped said block of ice that was Kiba.

Kurenai was peeved since she had a feeling that something like this would happen…and Kiba would start it. She knew about his obsession with Hinata that started since he hit puberty, and she also knew that she preferred to be with Naruto, who revealed himself and pretty much made it clear that he and Hinata tied the knot in terms of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Not just that, but as one of the former students of the Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina, she knew of Naruto's secret, and considers him the little brother she never had. In fact, she pushed to have Naruto, Hinata, and Shino on her team, since she knew the three would have no problem working together. The Sandaime agreed, but was blocked by the Shinobi Advisory Board with what power they still had.

Despite Kakashi having Naruto's welfare in mind, he wanted to be his sensei, and could only hope that the extended shinobi program the Academy Students went through knocked Sasuke's arrogance down a peg and stamped most of Sakura's fangirl ways out of her.

Wishful thinking at best.

" _If only Miya had killed those old farts on the Advisory Board too…_ " Kurenai thought, sighing before gesturing for Shino to follow her.

Shino complied, while commanding his bugs to lifted and drag the frozen Kiba along.

"Well, at least I have all three of my students. Come on, guys." Asuma commanded and left with them as well.

A while later, Kakashi finally arrived, and was instantly confused, finding his assigned team nowhere in sight.

"Now where did they go?" he wondered, scratching his head.

* * *

 **(Ichiraku Ramen)**

Naruto, Hinata, and their Sekirei can be found at Ichiraku Ramen, one of Naruto's favorite haunts, and at one time, his mother's as well. Right now, they were enjoying some ramen since one of them was pretty hungry after traveling across several villages to get to Konoha.

"Truly, I owe my life to you, Naruto-san! First, you save me, you wing me, and now this!" Musubi cried as she ate.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat your fill." Naruto replied with a smile and rubbed her head.

"We should probably get back. Our sensei's might come looking for us." Hinata noted after finishing her own bowl of miso ramen and placed her chopstick across it.

"Consider this their first test." Naruto said as he finished his tenth bowl, "Another!"

"Seriously, how can you eat so much?" Uzume wondered as another bowl of beef ramen was served to them, "Better yet, will you even have enough money after this? For all of us since you're not using our MBI cards?"

"Of course! My mom and dad made some smart sound investments that paid off the debt to the bank in the Fire Capital and created a trust in my name at the same time. Sadly, when they died, the vultures in the Civilian Councils ruined the businesses they invested in to spite them since they didn't get a slice of the pie, for good reason. Something that I will fix soon enough." Naruto replied before he went to slurping up his ramen.

"Ah…Ashikabi-sama. Will I be able to join you on your missions?" Akitsu asked hopefully after finishing her meal.

"Of course. Some missions might take weeks, and I can't have you pining for me back at the Namikaze Estate. Whether I pass my sensei's test or not, I will be undertaking missions not only to being in funds, but to see the effect of the Sekirei Plan in the Elemental Countries and act accordingly." Naruto said as he was half-way finished with his bowl of ramen.

"What do you mean if you pass our sensei's test or not?" Kaho questioned with a frown.

"After learning who's going to be on my team, there's no way I will be able to cooperate with them. I have no problem with Kakashi since he did his job in protect me, and he's kind of like one of my surrogate brothers along with Itachi. Unfortunately, his little brother, Sasuke's an emo prick who's trying to take revenge against me every chance he gets because Miya-san killed his dirtbag of a father, and is drunk on his clan's so-claimed "elite" status. Sakura is a pathetic bookworm and Uchiha fangirl who is a shadow of her former self, corrupted by her parents of the old generation who had no love for my own parents. Despite Kakashi's presence, even he can't reign them in, and will let their problems with me interfere with a mission that'll cost us." Naruto growled before angrily finishing his bowl, "Hinata-chan, you have it easier with Kure-neechan and Shino, despite the mutt being on your team."

"It's okay. I won't let him touch me. He won't get within three feet of me." Hinata said with determination while Kaho agreed with a nod.

Ever since she started spending more time with Naruto, the confidence she was working on skyrocketed, and the ferocious feline hidden inside Hinata was slowly growing from a shy kitten to a lioness.

"So this is where you were."

Everyone turned to see Kakashi and Kurenai, who finally found them after getting contact with Naruto's ANBU protector, Neko, who is in her final days of watching over Naruto. While the violette was saddened about it, she knew that her little surrogate brother and sensei's son could now stand on his own two feet if dominating the Genin Exam was anything to go by.

"Sorry. We had to get away from the likes of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, before they cause any kind of injury to their sorry asses." Naruto states as he paid for everyone's meal, "And I'm surprised you're on time, Kakashi, and on time too? Huh…"

"Well, Miya-san had a talk with me and…well…" Kakashi laughed nervously, as Miya pulled him aside after learning that he was going to be Naruto's jonin sensei, and threatened him under the pain of death to not be late and properly teach Naruto and his…teammates…

Or else.

"I can only imagine. Miya-san is the greatest motivator of all time after all." Naruto said wryly with a fanged grin.

"I take it your Sekirei will join you on your missions? We've been informed by the Hokage about the Sekirei Plan, and your own plans for it, Naruto, Hinata." Kurenai said, with Naruto and Hinata slumping their heads in defeat.

If they knew, then there's a chance that the whole Konoha Council might know, and soon, the whole Sekirei Plan will be out in the open, further proving how Minaka truly was a stupid idiot in beliving that the Sekirei Plan will be secret after telling the Fire Daimyo, who informed the Kages, who informed their councils.

Some members with their own agendas that were different from their Kages, with Konoha being ground zero.

"Yes…" they groaned out.

"I don't mind myself. I welcome Kaho's skills to my team." Kurenai said, with Kaho bowing gratefully, "Along with keeping Kiba in line."

"She's been doing a fine job of that." Naruto endorsed her with thumbs-up.

"I also welcome Akitsu-san, Uzume-san, and Musubi-san in Team 7's rank as well. It'll be like Icha Icha Paradise series come to life." Kakashi said with perverted giggling.

Before Naruto clocked him on the head and into the ground.

"Idiot…" Kurenai muttered, shaking his head while Naruto's Sekirei pressed himself against her Ashikabi, with Akitsu and Uzume glaring at Kakashi for his perverted comment, and Musubi just tilting her head.

After that, Hinata and Kaho left with Kurenai for a team meeting with the rest of Team 8, with the Hyuga Princess giving the fox hanyou a loving kiss on the lips.

Naruto, along with Akitsu, Uzume, and Musubi, followed Kakashi to the Team 7 meeting spot on top of the Hokage Tower. Along the way, Naruto's Sekirei were plagued by his feelings of unhappiness through their bonds and sent their reassurance through the bonds, stating that despite Sasuke and Sakura, they were the only team Naruto needs, along with any other Sekirei Naruto wings.

However, things turned south real fast when they arrived at the meeting spot.

"So Musubi-chan. What can you do?" Naruto asked, wanting to get a feel for Musubi's abilities in combat.

"I'm a Fist-type Sekirei, Naruto-san! I can get in close and do some real damage!" Musubi said while raising her fist.

"That's actually awesome! With you, Aki-chan, and Uzume-chan, you three have the perfect team composition. When you're fighting together, you can fight the enemy close-range with Uzume-chan supporting you mid-range with her cloth, and Aki-chan staying behind to disrupt the enemy's movements from afar with her ice shards." Naruto commented with a snap of his fingers.

"While I agree, we can also work team formations with you and your Sekirei, along with Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi stated, with Naruto scowling.

"If they'll cooperate." Naruto growling with distaste in his voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kakashi assured him, but the two Sekirei didn't look convince, with one of them suddenly freezing up.

"There you are! Where have you been?! You have a lot of nerve to keep us waiting you idiot!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, who flipped her the bird in retaliation.

"Now now. You and Sasuke are just as guilty as Naruto, Sakura. You and Sasuke left after him and force me to look for you. That's not very nice, especially since I made the effort to arrive on time instead of my usual time." Kakashi countered sternly, with Sakura being unable to say anything since he was right.

"Like I'm going to sit around and wait for you anyway. We Uchiha operate on our own time." Sasuke snapped, with flinched when Kakashi glared at him.

"Everyone has their own time, Sasuke. But, you, Sakura, and Naruto are on my time now. I am your Jonin sensei, whether you like it or not, so I highly suggest that you don't upset or disobey me, or your older brother, in single-handedly shaming the Uchiha clan with your actions in the field. Got it?" Kakashi snapped, sending a little killing intent the Uchiha's way that made him shiver, "Now then, let's begin-"

He turned towards Naruto, and frowned when he noticed that the blonde hanyou was instead tending to his miko-dressed Sekirei, who was now looking scaring and shaking with her hand to her cheek.

"I-It's him. The one who struck…Musubi…" she managed to say, looking past the others, looking fearful.

"What? Who?" Uzume asked, glaring in the direction where Musubi was looking, "Him?!"

"What the? That's the bitch who crashed into me! What the hell is she doing here?" Sasuke snarled, glaring at Musubi.

"What?" Kakashi asked shocked, which then turned to horror, as an unbearable pressure started to envelop the area, "Oh no…"

" **So, you the one who stuck my girl, huh Uchiha?** "

The Jonin turned to see Naruto growling, his eyes turning red with slits, and his three tails waved dangerous around him, as his fangs and nail elongated, his killing intent focused on the runt of the Uchiha Clan, who had a retort that died in his throat; as images of possible death bombarded his mind as Naruto started walking towards him.

" **You were the piece of shit that dare put your hands on my Musubi-chan, and the reason that mob assaulted her.** " Naruto snarled as he cracked his finger eerily.

"Uh-oh…" Uzume whispered and commanded her cloth to surround herself and her Sekirei sisters, to spare Musubi's eyes of the carnage that was about to unfold, with Akitsu erecting an ice wall for good measure.

"And what are you gonna do about it loser?" Sasuke managed to bite back, snapping his fingers and getting ready to fight, despite his legs shaking.

Kakashi was frozen stiff at the amount of killing intent leaking out of Naruto, and Sakura just fell unconscious, unable to handle it; as suddenly, ANBU appeared in between Naruto and Sasuke.

ANBU with blank masks.

" **Simple. Tear through your ROOT butt-buddies deployed by that fucking warhawk, before delivering you back to your clan, IN PIECES!** " Naruto roared as he threw multiple Hiraishin kunai on the ground.

"Naruto, wait-!" Kakashi tried to stop Naruto, who was gone in a flash.

And true to his word, he tore through the ROOT unit like a hot knife through butter with his claws, before reappearing in front of Sasuke, and lifted him up by his face, squeezing it tight.

"If you do this, I'll made you suffer! My clan will you and your guardian bitch suffer!" Sasuke managed to say through Naruto's hand before Naruto squeezed harder.

" **After you bitch…** " Naruto countered with a bloodthirsty grin, " **Itachi-san will understand...** "

And so began the next few minutes of Naruto brutalizing Sasuke, despite it being a Shadow Clone with the real Naruto with his Sekirei within a Sound Barrier, tending to his third Sekirei by using his aura to calm her down and heal her mental trauma thanks to the Uchiha.

Oh yeah. The Uchiha is in a world of much deserved pain, and booked himself a one-way trip to the hospital.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

" **Pay up.** " Kurama said, grinning with her hand outstretched.

She had successfully bet the Hokage's old ways in team composition would fail, especially when it came to grouping an Uzumaki hanyou, an emo runt, and a fangirl bookworm together; with the latter two not fond of the former; and the former greatly disliking the latter two.

It was a team doomed to fail spectacularly!

The old Hokage groaned as he handed the Bijuu Vixen a fist full of cash as they watched the incident via the Kage Viewing Orb, along with the Head of the Uchiha Clan.

"Damn it, Sasuke. It seems that no matter what Mother and I do, you'll always be your father at heart…" Itachi muttered and shook his head.

"How will you handle him, Itachi? Since your punishments for his various disgraces weren't getting through his thick skull, perhaps it's time you introduced him to me."

Itachi turned towards the young woman sitting on the nearby sofa who was twirling her knives around her hand. She has jet-black hair and dark skin, wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

"If there's anything left of him, Yahan." Itachi replied with a smirk after seeing Naruto throw Sasuke completely through a thick tree.

This was punishment enough.

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 _ **Next time –**_ **Chapter 5: (title to be determined)**

 **-Known Ashikabi w/ Sekirei**

 **Naruto:** #07 Akitsu, #10 Uzume, #88 Musubi

 **Hinata:** #87 Kaho

 **Itachi:** #57 Yahan

 **-Naruto's Future Sekirei**

#02 Matsu, #03 Kazehana, #06 Homura, #01 Miya

 **-To be determined**

 **#11** **Hikari and #12 Hibiki -** Depending on poll, will possibly be winged to Shikamaru.

 **#09 Tsukiumi -** Depending on a future poll, will possibly be winged to Gaara (who will be female if chosen to be Tsukiumi's Ashikabi).

 **#04 Karasuba -** Deciding whether she'll be with Naruto or another female (possibly Anko, which will trigger another female poll).

 **-CHOSEN CROSSOVER SEKIREI (percentage is chance of appearing) (THESE CHOICES ARE PERMANENTLY LOCKED! I WILL NOT BUDGE A SINGLE MILLIMETER ON THIS!)**

 **80%-100%:** #33 Iroha (Samurai Shodown), #102 Mai (King of Fighters), #23 Ryofu (Ikkitousen), #21 Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property), #? Kokoe (Blazblue)

 **40%-70%:** #60 Es (XBlaze), #58 Kuroka (High School DxD), #42 Kagura (Senran Kagura), #89 Akane (Hyakka Ryouran), #30 Shigure (History's Strongest Disciple)

 **10%-30%:** #66 Esdeath (Akame ga Kill), #99 Kurumi (Date a Live), #76 Katana (Infinite Stratos), #80 Ram and #81 Rem (Re:Zero –Starting Life in Another World-), #51 Kiruko (Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san)

There is a _**human harem**_ of course, but that's not important! The new poll is! Should the Thunder Twins be with Naruto or Shikamaru? You decide! See ya later! Peace out, ja ne…see you in the next update!

Check out my YouTube Channel, **SoulEmbrace2010 GAMING** , when you get the chance too :)

* * *

 **Released: Thursday, September 22, 2016**

 **Edited: Sunday, October 9, 2016 (Fix some errors)**


End file.
